


Бакудо №100

by Fiabilis



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiabilis/pseuds/Fiabilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кира Изуру потерял капитана и заодно себя. Новый капитан третьего отряда Оторибаши должен найти подход к лейтенанту, а лейтенант должен найти в себе силы, чтобы сдвинуться с мертвой точки. Но Гин Ичимару держит крепко, о, так крепко, что всей силы Готей 13 может не хватить, чтобы избавить Изуру от пут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бакудо №100

**Author's Note:**

> фанфик популярного подвида "изурустрадал"

## Часть 1

Солнце отчаянно сверкнуло на лезвии клинка, ослепив Изуру и бросив золотой блик на его волосы и без того теплого желтовато-соломенного оттенка. Кира опустил меч. Хватит, довольно на сегодня. Впрочем, и на завтра тоже довольно. Его противник, такой же златоволосый, деланно взмахнул рукой, словно продирижировал заключительную часть битвы, чтобы придать ей законченность.  
  
\- Неплохо, Изуру.  
\- Кира. Пожалуйста, не называйте меня по имени…. – сколько же еще раз придется напомнить. Помедлив, он все же добавил: - тайчо.  
  
В Оторибаши раздражало все: от имени – какой идиот захочет называть себя «Роуз» - до занпакто, немыслимой, надо сказать, степени нелепости. Новый капитан казался Кире замшелым аристократом, пару сотен лет пролежавшем в погребе, полном любовных романов, и перенявшим от них бестолковость и манерность. Хуже всего было то, что Оторибаши, судя по всему, было не наплевать на отношения со своим лейтенантом, при каждой возможности он старался их наладить. Изуру чувствовал себя изнеможденным, неблагодарным и обязанным. Делу это, конечно, не помогало. Кира со всей ответственностью продолжал выполнять лейтенантские обязанности, работал он всегда на совесть, и упрекнуть его было, в общем-то, не в чем. Но любая беседа и любая внеплановая тренировка оборачивались для него сущей мукой. Разве не этого, не капитанского внимания он всегда хотел? Выходит, что нет. Получается, что должность Гина Ичимару не играла решающей роли, как Изуру хотелось бы думать.  
  
В день, когда Кира не смог его удержать, все стало ясным. На самом деле, наоборот, мир Изуру поблек и помутнел в тот самый день, ясным стало только осознание собственной ненужности. Некстати припомнились все фразы, брошенные капитаном вскользь: «Ты как кандалы на ногах, Изуру, что же мне с тобой делать?», «Помолчи, Изуру, и не смотри так, у меня даже занпакто падает от твоих взглядов», «Какой же ты старательный мальчик, И-зу-ру, скука смертная».  
  
Капитан Ичимару, словно игла, прошил серебристой нитью всего Изуру, собрав воедино лоскутки его сущности, подогнав под свой вкус и размер, а затем махнул хвостом и был таков. И никаких надежд, никаких утешений. Он смел раствориться в небытие, обратиться в бесформенную массу духовных частиц, осевших на каждом камне, в тени любого дерева, в Кирином футоне, – хотя тот сменил его дважды – в самом Изуру, где-то между сердцем и…  
  
\- Эй, закатом, что ли, любуешься?  
  
\- Хисаги-сан, - Кира дернулся от неожиданности. Вежливость всегда проявляла себя в неловкие моменты, служила щитом. А сейчас Изуру отчего-то было очень неловко, будто Шухей случайно застал его за непотребным занятием.  
\- Ну-ну, ясно, - под критическим взглядом Хисаги Кира ссутулил плечи. – Пойдем, полечу тебя, - Шухей заговорщически прищурился и погладил себя по груди – под косодэ четко выступили очертания бутылки.  
  
\- Я… прости. Я не могу. У меня еще… - Изуру быстро пошел прочь, так и не придумав, что же у него там еще. С некоторых пор он избегал общества Хисаги, да и вообще сторонился любого общества. Как можно, он же должен быть рад за друга, наконец обретшего возможность набраться опыта у самого авторитетного и значимого для него командира, но Изуру просто не находил в себе сил для радости. И считал себя порядочной сволочью, малодушной и унылой, обходя Шухея по дуге. И с чего Хисаги вообще взял, что его надо лечить?  
  
\- Ах, вот ты где. Ты так быстро сбежал после тренировки, что я не успел с тобой поговорить.  
  
Оторибаши возник прямо перед Изуру так быстро и сразу в такой непринужденной позе, что тот опешил – так изящно и легко использовать шунпо под силу далеко не каждому. Лишь медленно осевшее на фигуре хаори и мягко колыхнувшиеся волны золотых волос были свидетельством того, что он не стоял здесь вот уже полчаса, ожидая появления лейтенанта, а только что совершил искусный мерцающий шаг.  
  
\- Прошу прощения, - Изуру опустил глаза.  
\- Не стоит. Пройдемся?  
  
Коротко кивнув, Изуру пошел рядом с Оторибаши, – даже в мыслях он избегал называть его капитаном – полуосознанно стараясь держать дистанцию, чтобы полы хаори не коснулись его одежды.  
  
\- Я вижу, что дела у нас не ладятся.  
\- Почему вы так решили… тайчо?  
\- Хм. Дай подумать. Может, я не слепой? Скажи мне, Кира, ты был очень близок с капитаном Ичимару?  
\- Я… - Изуру остановился, - не хочу об этом говорить. Простите.  
\- Так не пойдет, нам придется с этим разобраться, - Оторибаши слегка нахмурил брови и посмотрел на лейтенанта пронизывающе.  
\- Простите, - повторил Кира и, поражаясь собственной дерзости и не прощаясь, исчез в шунпо.  
\- Вот оно что, - меланхолично произнес Роуз себе под нос и задумчиво вздохнул.  
  
Ночь навалилась резко и как-то сразу вся, целиком, словно Изуру накрыли коробкой. Вот только что было светло и вдруг – без перехода – темнота. Куда делся вечер, Изуру было неведомо. Такое ощущение, что порой из его жизни ускользали какие-то моменты. Сегодня – заход солнца, вчера – доверие, а раньше, невообразимо раньше – чья-то вечная улыбка. Кира сидел на крыльце, глядя в пустое небо. Сколько ночей он провел так, ожидая появление гарганты. И как гарганта может быть добрым знаком? Оказывается, вполне себе может. Луна серебрила шелестящую траву и самого Изуру, подтверждая его принадлежность тому, кто давно сгинул под чужими облаками, и отправляя мысли Изуру по привычному кругу.  
  
_\- Мечтаешь, Изуру?_  
  
Кира снова почти слышал этот насмешливый голос около уха. Тогда была такая же ночь, и Кире никак не спалось, он ждал возвращения капитана, не отдавая себе в этом отчета. Тот мог не вернуться вовсе, и у Киры не возникало мыслей пойти поискать его в ночном Сейрейтее. Ни в пятый отряд, ни в десятый. И он не стал бы прощупывать рейацу, вдруг мелькнет знакомая, угловатая и юркая. Конечно, нет, разве пристало таким заниматься, у капитана может быть своя жизнь, он не обязан отчитываться о ней никому, включая лейтенанта.  
  
_\- Мечтаешь, Изуру? – прямо рядом с ухом, обжигающим полушепотом. – Надеюсь, обо мне?  
  
\- Нет! То есть… - Кира заливается краской, тут же соображает, что некрасиво вот так говорить капитану, что он, мол, не годится для мечтаний, да и врать тоже очень некрасиво, - … к-капитан…  
  
\- М-м? Как интересно, - Гин вздергивает бровь и отстраняется. - Мечтать по ночам о своем капитане – никуда не годится, мне икалось весь вечер, - смотрит на Изуру сквозь прищуренные глаза, улыбается, долго улыбается. – Не красней так, Изуру, я просто шучу, – молчит, выдерживает паузу, добавляет: - Можешь мечтать обо мне, сколько хочешь.  
  
\- Я…  
  
\- Ай-ай-ай, Изуру, на твоем лице все написано, - продолжает Ичимару. – Расслабься, я не стану допытываться, кто занимает твои мысли. Но дам совет: действуй. Девушкам нужно внимание, Изуру. А то так и останешься сидеть здесь, повесив голову, как твой Вабиске.  
  
Гин бесшумной поступью идет прочь и исчезает, тает в ночном воздухе, как мираж, как рэйко, махнув призрачным хвостом. _  
  
Тонконогий паук с продолговатым бесцветным тельцем выполз прямо на освещенные луной деревянные перила. Кира проследил за ним взглядом. В ночном сумраке все кажется иным, и тень от восьми длинных лапок разрослась на стене так, что больше походила на клинки, пригвоздившие к земле тело.  
  
\- Шаккахо!  
  
Воистину, страстно увлеченный видит объект страсти повсюду. Разве это дело – швыряться в пауков хадо лишь потому, что мысли твои в беспорядке. А если в порядке – разве дело? Кира оценил масштаб поражения – дыра с неровными краями там, где только что были перила. Знатное завершение дня, так держать, Изуру. Сколько еще должно быть жертв, чтобы эта улыбка выветрилась из памяти? Где-то на задворках сознания Кира прекрасно понимал, что он никогда и ничего не забудет. Все, что связано с Гином Ичимару, серебрящим его мысли каждую лунную ночь, не вытравить никакими ядами. Да что там яды, даже счастьем не вымыть из него ни одной, даже самой маленькой детали, если она касается Ичимару-тайчо, потому что все это – часть Изуру, это и есть Изуру. Запутавшийся и не находящий себе места лейтенант, который так глупо спрашивает по ночам у стен своей комнаты: почему, ну почему же он не взял его с собой. Какая верная формула: пронзи насмерть, Шинсо! Наверное, однажды капитан оставил в нем, в Изуру, частичку своего занпакто, чтобы убить когда-нибудь потом, а затем забыл или пожалел, а может наоборот, хотел помучить подольше, но она все еще там, разъедает изнутри, стремится к своему хозяину. Это был меткий удар, Ичимару-тайчо, очень меткий удар. Кире нечем и некому ответить, в этом и есть его наказание за то, что ничего не смог сделать, и за то, что усомнился, не поверил, не пришел на помощь, – опускать меч каждый раз, когда стоит его поднять. 

 

 

## Часть 2

Прошла неделя, за ней еще одна, словно кто-то наштамповал дней впрок, да так и пустил их друг за другом. В Сейрейтее зарядили дожди, серые и тягучие, - часы от них тянулись нескончаемо. Каждое утро Кира входил в кабинет и просиживал там, чаще в молчании, положенное время, чтобы успеть справиться с документами, но не задержаться дольше необходимого.  
  
Стол, на столешнице две царапины, – капитан как-то вздумал резать бумагу занпакто – седзи с расцветающей календулой, напоминающей снежинку, под лейтенантским стулом – коробка. Изуру сложил туда все, что больше не было нужно: оранжевый чайный набор (капитан любил яркие краски), адскую бабочку с четырьмя крыльями (Ичимару запретил ее развоплощать и велел задуматься, к чему ведет излишество), приказ улыбаться по вечерам четверга (три печати и размашистая подпись с восклицательным знаком), записку, оставленную как-то на столе: «Изуру, ночами в Сейрейтее сплошная скорбь. Хочу видеть твой второй глаз. Не буди раньше 11. Явится Зараки, скажи, чтобы проваливал, и сразу беги, ты мне еще понадобишься». Все это жило теперь в коробке, и Кира осознанно не желал забирать ее в свои комнаты, чтобы оставался хотя бы фантомный шанс сопротивляться лижущим глаза снам.  
  
Со времен неудавшегося разговора, когда Изуру попросту сбежал, Оторибаши не возвращался к неудобной теме. Собственно говоря, они вообще практически не разговаривали, если не было насущной необходимости, и все ответы Киры были односложными и строго по сути. Оторибаши медленно обживал кабинет. Появился футляр от скрипки, хотя Изуру никогда не слышал, чтобы новый капитан на ней играл, пара масок на стенах, – и как только ему до сих пор не осточертела тема масок – какая-то машинка из Генсея, проигрывающая музыку, - сосредоточиться на работе из-за нее было сложно, но это исключало возможность беседы, поэтому машинке Изуру был даже рад.  
  
\- Ты любишь музыку, Кира?  
\- Да, - не настолько, чтобы называть атаки сонатами.  
\- Может, зайдешь ко мне вечером? Обсудим это.  
\- Простите, не могу. Я обещал помочь в четвертом отряде, - Изуру научился быстро подбирать оправдания, все же время, проведенное с Ичимару-тайчо, не прошло даром.  
\- Как у тебя с банкаем, Кира? Позанимаемся завтра?  
\- Как скажете, - только бы не под музыку. – Но завтра общие учения.  
  
События последних лет заставили главнокомандующего задуматься о совместной боевой функциональности отрядов, и теперь раз в месяц были учреждены общие тренировки. Второй, четвертый, одиннадцатый и двенадцатый отряды игнорировали их по различным причинам с молчаливого согласия Ямамото, остальные же обязаны были присутствовать.  
  
С утра неожиданно выглянуло солнце, прервав безликую череду дней. Кира поднял отряд и двинулся на полигон, не дожидаясь Оторибаши и не напоминая ему об учениях. Капитану Ичимару он напомнил бы раз десять, получил бы пару колких фраз в ответ и в результате опоздал бы из-за какого-нибудь срочного поручения, что капитан непременно поставил бы ему в укор: «Ты всегда такой неторопливый, Изу-ру, или бывают моменты, когда ты заканчиваешь раньше, чем хотелось бы?» И Кире снова пришлось бы краснеть и смотреть в пол. Теперь все было иначе.  
  
Кира осмотрел площадку, прикрыл глаза и прочувствовал рейацу, как учили в Академии, затем поднялся в воздух, чтобы взглянуть на расположение частей сверху. Отряды толпились шумными кучками, издалека похожие на копошащиеся осиные гнезда.  
  
\- Будет что-то интересное, - успел выкрикнуть нетерпеливый Абарай, последовавший примеру Изуру и наблюдающий за отрядами неподалеку.  
  
А затем началось.  
  
Резкий порыв ветра разметал челку Киры, и он раздраженно отбросил ее назад движением головы. Тут и там показались пустые: тяжелые, уродливые, нескладные. Посыпались на площадку, словно дождь днем назад, вызвав в рядах шинигами смятение.  
  
\- Шестой отряд! Направо! По боевым тройкам! – загремел рядом голос Ренджи, прорываясь сквозь весь окружающий гам.  
  
\- Не отступать! – это Мацумото, как же она, должно быть, страшна в гневе. Волосы, пусть не такие яркие, как у Ренджи, пылают огнем. Может, именно за это капитан…  
  
Неповоротливый пустой, вылетевший прямо на Киру, распался от одного удара, но мысль все же пришлось прервать.  
  
\- Третий отряд! Держаться вместе! Группы два и пять, заходи слева! – скомандовал Кира, наблюдая, как попятились рядовые из тринадцатого, стараясь не столкнуться с выполняющими приказ шинигами из третьего.  
  
\- Отойти назад! – капитан Укитаке среагировал раньше своего лейтенанта, и отряд, услышав его голос, не нуждаясь в указании номера, немедленно отступил, освобождая путь Кириным подопечным. – Лейтенанты, занять наблюдательные позиции, - произнес Укитаке вроде бы не очень громко, но все остававшиеся на земле лейтенанты тут же взмыли вверх.  
  
Небеса вдруг потемнели, и Изуру мигом вспотел, на одно мгновение ему показалось, что там, в голубой дымке, раскрывает свой хохочущий рот гарганта. Пустые, не похожие на тех, с которыми сражались рядовые внизу, наливались красками, словно кто-то прямо сейчас спешно водил по ним кистью. Эти были куда меньше и напоминали скорее арранкаров, чем звероподобных чудовищ. Изуру бросил быстрый взгляд вокруг, чтобы оценить обстановку. Да, он не ошибся, к каждому лейтенанту приближался, постепенно обрастая деталями, такой же силуэт, как к нему самому.  
  
\- Подними голову, Вабиске! – в облике предназначенного ему противника мелькнули узнаваемые черты: золотистые волны волос, накрахмаленный ворот рубашки, плавные музыкальные движения. Кира вызвал шикай и немедленно атаковал. Одним махом снес голову приближающемуся пустому и успел только заметить под распахнувшейся рубашкой дыру аккурат на месте сердца, как Оторибаши собрался вновь. Изуру отскочил на пару метров, взглянул в ненавистное меланхоличное лицо и снова атаковал. А после уже ничего не видел: ни как застыл Абарай, замешкавшись под взглядом наступающего Кучики и не найдя в себе сил сразу поднять на него меч, ни как Рукия полетела вниз, подпустив Укитаке вплотную, так и не замахнувшись. Изуру не заметил даже того, что в небесах рядом с ним не осталось никого, а рядовые давно закончили бой и теперь в тишине смотрели на то, как Кира бросается и бросается на призрак капитана Оторибаши, каждый раз возникающий снова.  
  
\- Хадо номер тридцать три, сокацуй! Хадо номер пятьдесят восемь, тэнран! Хадо номер четыре, бьякурай! – Кира в отчаянии перешел на кидо, видя, что занпакто бесполезен.  
  
\- Лейтенант Кира, - тихо послышался позади голос Укитаке. И только тогда Изуру остановился. Медленно осознавая, что весь Готей 13 взирает на него в полном молчании, его противник – всего лишь управляемая полупрозрачная проекция, сейчас уже почти невидимая, а в спину ему уперлись сочувственные взгляды всего высшего офицерского состава.  
  
Изуру обернулся, затравленно озирая присутствующих. Капитан Оторибаши смотрел в сторону, зато во взгляде Мацумото читалось понимание, у Ренджи – недоумение, ужас – у Момо, сожаление – у капитана Укитаке, неодобрение – у Хицугайи, холодно и невыразительно смотрел Кучики. Кира не нашел ничего лучшего, как исчезнуть с глаз, поэтому не видел, как переглянулись Рангику с Шухеем, как поцокал языком Кьораку, как капитан Укитаке подошел к Оторибаши и положил руку на его плечо:  
  
\- Ничего, ему просто нужно время.  
  
Гарганта все-таки разверзлась, только вовсе не в небесах. И показался оттуда совсем не Ичимару, а то, что всегда вылезает из проделанных в небосводе дыр: старая обида, невысказанная злость и слепой липкий страх. 

 

 

## Часть 3

Изуру мчался так, что глаза слезились от ветра. Мир вокруг подрагивал, мелькал красками, исчезал, снова выныривал, замедлялся, опять бросался вскачь. Изуру чувствовал себя утопающим, что тщетно ищет воздуха, но хватает ртом одну только воду. Пару раз он неудачно приземлился в гуще шарахнувшихся людей, еще несколько раз чуял погоню, а затем тело вдруг выдохлось и обмякло. Изуру опустился на колени и закрыл ладонями лицо. Он слабо представлял, сколько времени прошло, но тело ныло, словно бежать пришлось несколько часов. Мысли нехотя закружились в голове, до этого там было совершенно пусто, пугающе пусто. Как все это могло случиться, разве он испытывает такую ненависть к Оторибаши? Ему казалось, он давно разучился чувствовать что-либо, кроме ноющей тоски и тихого недовольства. Как теперь смотреть в глаза Оторибаши и остальным? Прежде всего, стоит извиниться, не удастся убежать достаточно далеко, чтобы прошлое тебя не настигло. А значит, нужно было возвращаться.  
  
Кира неожиданно понял, что дрожит от холода. Разгоряченное бегом тело теперь остывало, ворот косодэ был отвратительно влажным, и спутанные волосы Изуру липли к шее. Кира огляделся: башня Раскаяния белела далеко в стороне. Он побрел, не разбирая дороги, сквозь расплескавшуюся вокруг зелень, наступая на невзрачные мелкие цветки и пробираясь через поросли чертополоха, а затем – по бурым дорогам. Пыль от стертой в песок красной гальки клубилась в воздухе, делая его рыжеватым и затхлым. Кира прибавил ходу, как только на пути стали появляться души, но это было излишне – никто не хотел сталкиваться с шинигами, а уж того, от кого разит несчастьем, люди всегда предпочитают обходить.  
  
Изуру вошел в Сейрейтей, когда по округе уже разлетелись огоньки. Путь ему указывал светящийся фонарями остов северных врат – над входом всегда светлее всего, а вот с поиском выхода обычно беда. Кира размышлял, не глядя на сторонящихся руконгайцев, каково это – пойти в самую тьму, где ничто не ведет тебя вперед, кто-то же должен показывать дорогу, неужели этот Айзен сверкал так ярко?  
  
Ворота распахнулись, и со стены тут же скользнула тень. Ждали.  
  
\- Наконец-то, - рыжие волосы полыхнули в свете фонаря. – Полчаса тут сижу, с тех пор, как показалась твоя рейацу.  
  
\- Мацумото-сан…  
  
\- Идем уже, саке точно остыло. Если вообще осталось! – Рангику, не дожидаясь ответа, подхватила Изуру под руку и потащила за собой.  
  
\- Но Мацумото-сан, я должен… Куда? Оторибаши наверняка…  
  
\- Потом, милый. Твой Оторибаши вполне себе понятливый, подождет. Тем более, прямо сейчас он занят.  
  
\- Чем занят? – Кире казалось, эти искры в рейацу Мацумото обыкновенно не проскакивают, Изуру всегда был внимателен к таким вещам. Злится? Грустит?  
  
\- Заливает печаль, чем же еще, - Рангику не к месту рассмеялась, прижимаясь к Кириной руке грудью, от чего он тут же слегка оробел. - Да не волнуйся, он не так плох. О, вот мы и пришли!  
  
У дверей восьмого отряда никого не обнаружилось – часовые резались в карты внутри и тут же вытянулись в струнку, увидев лейтенантов. Мацумото отмахнулась от них, как от назойливых мух, и, приобняв Изуру за талию, подтолкнула к дорожке, в конце которой, метрах в двадцати, поблескивали огни и слышались голоса.  
  
\- А вот и мы, - объявила она и потрепала Киру по волосам.  
  
\- О! Изуру-кун! – капитан Кьораку приподнял сакадзуки в знак приветствия и безоблачно улыбнулся. Он сидел по-турецки на позаимствованном из казарм футоне – чтобы от земли не тянуло холодом – и явно был в самом благодушном настроении. Розовое кимоно в приглушенном, нетвердом свете нескольких бумажных фонариков приобрело пепельно-серый оттенок, будто покрылось пылью, ярко-малиновые цветы казались почти черными.  
  
\- Осторожнее, там корень, - с дружелюбной улыбкой предупредил капитан Укитаке, сидящий рядом с Кьораку, и приглашающее похлопал рукой около себя. В сгустившихся сумерках Укитаке, из-за хаори и цвета волос, будто лучился светом изнутри. Изуру прошел вперед, внимательно смотря под ноги, опустился на указанное место и склонился в вежливом дзарэй.  
  
\- Ну будет, будет, - махнул рукой Кьораку, и Кира поднялся, чтобы увидеть прямо перед носом наполненный масу. Его, перегнувшись через импровизированный стол (кусок ткани прямо на траве), протягивала Изуру лейтенант Мацумото. Глаза пришлось снова опустить.  
  
\- Рангику-чан, моя любимая женщина, - по всей видимости, капитан Кьораку примеру Киры не последовал и отводить взгляд не стал. Его рука тут же очутилась у Мацумото на плече.  
  
\- Он говорит так каждой девушке, Рангику-сан, - улыбнулся Укитаке.  
  
\- Это неправда, - Шунсуй задушевно взглянул на Мацумото. Рука переместилась на талию. – К тому же для любви никогда не бывает слишком много слов.  
  
\- Слова в любви – это ветер, вовсе не словами мы передаем чувства. И молчание порой куда красноречивее, - капитан Укитаке все так же светло улыбался.  
  
\- Ох, Рангику-чан, видишь, никакой с ним жизни! – рука под взглядом Укитаке вновь вернулась на плечо.  
  
\- Не беспокойтесь, капитан Укитаке, я на короткой ноге с такой капитанской любовью, - на миг в глазах Мацумото мелькнуло нечто болезненное, словно тронули повязку на незажившей ране, но тут же пропало.  
  
\- Какой это такой?  
  
Шунсуй демонстративно обиделся, Рангику рассмеялась, Джууширо беззвучно хихикал. Изуру было не по себе.  
  
Где-то неподалеку раздавался мерный стук соцу, и цикады, услышав его, начинали петь громче. Изуру сидел очень тихо, не вмешиваясь в разговор. Он решительно не понимал, что здесь делает, и старался не высовываться. Капитан Укитаке закрывал его собой, словно щит данку, наверное, интуитивно понимая его состояние. Пару раз из сумрака, отбрасывая причудливые тени, выпархивали адские бабочки. Кьораку отмахивался, и они перелетали на запястья Укитаке. Время неспешно текло, так уж заведено, что несется оно лишь до тех пор, пока ты не начинаешь вглядываться в мгновения. «Молчание порой куда красноречивее», - Кира в который раз прокрутил в голове слова тайчо.  
  
\- Ну куда ты столько льешь!  
  
\- Сколько же лить, если я хочу склонить тебя на свою сторону, - Кьораку развел руками.  
  
\- Так ты склонишь меня только в объятья Рецу.  
  
\- Любые объятья, - рука снова переместилась Рангику на талию, - это благо. Рецу, кстати, вполне себе.  
  
\- Шунсуй!  
  
\- Молчу-молчу.  
  
Изуру переместился за Укитаке так, чтобы его лица не было видно, и закрыл глаза. Раньше, когда Ичимару-тайчо еще можно было встретить в ночном Сейрейтее, Кира всегда был где-то поблизости. Неявно, чтобы капитан не решил, что его преследуют, но не дальше десятка шагов шунпо, а еще лучше – в визуальной доступности. Изуру нужно было знать, что Ичимару зашел в пятый отряд и вот уже несколько часов никуда оттуда не выходит, хоть и спрятал рейацу. Двери десятого отряда Кира множество раз не пробуравил взглядом только чудом, там счет шел для него на минуты, медленные и вязкие.  
  
Светлые волосы в темноте не утаишь, а вкупе с кипенно-белым хаори они делают человека в ночи магнитом для любых взглядов. Для Изуру это оставалось верным независимо от времени суток – днем он смотрел на капитана ничуть не меньше. Невероятно, как же Гину удавалось исчезать, да так, что ни одна душа не была в силах отыскать его, когда на то не было его воли.  
  
_\- Капитан! Я больше н-не птрплю такого отнш.. о-те-нешения! – Кира, услужливо доставленный прямо к двери своего отряда заботливым Хисаги, вваливается в кабинет.  
  
\- Оп-па-а! – удивленно тянет Ичимару. – А я все думал, куда запропастился мой Изуру? А он, оказывается, нынче нетерпим, ну и ну, - капитан одним махом оказывается рядом, цепко хватает Киру за плечо и движением руки отправляет на диван, лететь до которого пару метров. – И что же, позволь спросить, тебя не устраивает?  
  
\- Вы, - начинает Кира, но под нависающим над ним Ичимару пыл моментально улетучивается, - вы свсем не…  
  
\- Я совсем не?  
  
Изуру молчит.  
  
\- Я совсем не что, Изуру? Не ношу кимоно, не пою сопрано? – Гин поднимает лицо Киры за подбородок. – Не замечаю тебя? Не люблю?  
  
Кира не произносит ни слова. И так раскрасневшийся от алкоголя, он заливается краской еще больше.  
  
\- Молчишь? Что же с тобой делать, Изу-уру, - капитан тянет и тянет его за подбородок к собственному лицу, так что Кире приходится приподняться на руках. – Никогда не начинай разговор, который не сможешь закончить. Обсудим это завтра.  
  
Кира не успевает заметить, в какой момент Ичимару-тайчо исчезает. Подбородок саднит – капитан сжимал его слишком сильно. Плечо тоже побаливает.  
  
\- Молчу, - шепчет Изуру и проваливается в сон прямо там, на диване. Наутро на столе он обнаруживает записку, в которой ему назначается двухнедельное наказание – обязательное деятельное участие во всех заседаниях Женской Ассоциации Шинигами. Приписка внизу поясняет: учись выражать свои мысли. _  
  
  
Капитан Кьораку перешел к целованию рук хохочущей Рангику, и Укитаке хлопнул по его шляпе так, что та сползла на лицо. Кира наконец улучил момент, чтобы незаметно встать и удалиться. За весь вечер он едва ли произнес дюжину слов. Лейтенант успел дойти до зданий четвертого отряда, следуя по лунной дорожке, – этот голубоватый свет казался ему теплым, хотелось впитать его как можно больше – когда вдали, у поворота на казармы, возник иссиня-белый силуэт, почти сияющий – капитанское хаори всегда слегка отблескивает в темноте. Изуру встал, как вкопанный, глядя на развевающиеся белоснежные полы и серебрящиеся волосы, и на мгновение затаил дыхание. Нет, этого совсем не может быть. Кира медленно вдохнул, чтобы успокоиться, а затем догадался прощупать рейацу.  
  
\- Прости, - одним шагом шунпо капитан оказался рядом. – Мне следовало выйти поближе.  
  
\- Что вы, капитан… Укитаке, - забормотал Изуру, проклиная себя за то, что на миг решил, будто…  
  
\- Да нет, из-за меня тебе пришлось провести вечер в такой своеобразной компании, - Укитаке виновато улыбнулся.  
  
\- Мне было очень… - начал Кира, но капитан не дослушал.  
  
\- Так мне было спокойнее.  
  
Капитан Укитаке серьезно взглянул на Изуру, а затем тронул его плечо, увлекая за собой. Кира покорно пошел рядом, и от плавной рейацу капитана, и от отблесков на его серебристых волосах, напоминающих Изуру о канувшем времени, лейтенанту стало легче. Он и не думал, что так любит этот цвет.  
  
\- Знаешь, однажды мне пришлось потерять одного человека, и я долго винил себя в произошедшем. Но время действительно лечит любые утраты, - капитан зябко поежился и запахнул хаори. - Только это палка о двух концах, Изуру. Равно с болью оно стирает и моменты радости, нам остаются только мутные воспоминания, где уже ничего не разобрать: ни улыбок, ни слез. Именно тогда мы действительно теряем, уже навсегда, то, что было дорого. Мне все еще больно, - Укитаке грустно усмехнулся себе под нос, бросив взгляд куда-то в сторону, - и это означает, что я еще не утратил его окончательно, что-то от того человека остается живым.  
  
Укитаке остановился и развернул Киру к себе, посмотрев пристально и пронизывающе, кто бы мог подумать, что его взгляд может быть таким острым. Изуру не выдержал и отвел глаза.  
  
\- Зачем… вы мне это рассказываете, капитан?  
  
\- И вправду, - куда только испарился тот пронзительный взгляд? Перед Кирой снова стоял капитан Укитаке, которого он привык видеть, и тепло улыбался. – Говорил же Кьораку не усердствовать с саке. А ты и так все знаешь, верно? – в глазах капитана сверкнуло и скрылось что-то, напоминающее жалость.  
  
\- Я… - Изуру замялся. Видимо, две недели в Женской Ассоциации были слишком маленьким сроком – проблемы с выражением мыслей в некоторые моменты он все еще испытывал.  
  
\- Иди-иди, - согласно кивнул Укитаке, избавив Изуру от необходимости подыскивать слова. – Ты прав, уже поздно. Капитан Оторибаши, если тебя это беспокоит, лег с час назад. Я бы на твоем месте подождал до завтра.  
  
Кира не успел даже поблагодарить. Укитаке похлопал его по плечу и с места ушел в шунпо, отчего косодэ колыхнулось, подхваченное ветром. В комнату Изуру пробрался абсолютно бесшумно. Серебристый хвост вездесущей луны накрыл его футон, и только тогда Кира смог облегченно закрыть глаза. Вокруг царило ничем не нарушаемое молчание, и перед тем, как окончательно заснуть, Изуру вновь вспомнил о том, что оно порой красноречивее любых слов. И значит, даже если он не успел в свое время сказать что-то капитану Ичимару, все равно был услышан. 

 

 

## Часть 4

Ночь прошла беспокойно: Изуру ворочался и балансировал на грани яви и пространства сновидений. Во сне он ничего не видел, зато очень многое слышал. Он летел, а может, падал в кромешную тьму, преследуемый вкрадчивым голосом Ичимару: «давай, Изуру», «хороший мальчик», «смелее, Изуру», «я и не знал, что в тебе столько страсти», «подглядывать нехорошо, Изуру».  
  
  
_Кира идет на пульсацию рейацу. Обычно у Ичимару-тайчо она ровная и гладкая, что же должно происходить, чтобы она пошла такими волнами? Вокруг капитана множество духовной силы других шинигами, но ни одна из них не взволнована так, как его собственная. Или нет, есть еще одна, вспыхивающая так же ярко, Изуру не заметил ее сразу, потому что капитанская рейацу скрывает ее присутствие, перекрикивает, или потому что не хотел замечать.  
В административных зданиях шестого отряда сегодня день самоуправления, капитан Кучики и лейтенант Абарай отправились в Генсей за пропавшей Рукией, так что же делают в кабинете Бьякуи капитан Ичимару с лейтенантом Мацумото? Кира подходит к кабинету Кучики, седзи закрыты неплотно – рядовым шинигами не придет в голову приближаться, когда там так беспокойно.  
  
\- Сумасшедший, - шепчет Рангику.  
  
\- Виновен, - улыбается Гин.  
  
Мацумото лежит на столе капитана Кучики, вряд ли этот стол видел в своей жизни что-то подобное. Волосы ее разметались, косодэ распахнуто, глаза прикрыты. Пола хаори Ичимару скрывает происходящее, но пояснения не нужны. Гин растрепан, на его шее розовый шарф Рангику. Капитан беззвучно приоткрывает рот и толкается вперед всем телом, какие-то бумаги со стола летят на пол, Мацумото коротко стонет. Капитан не улыбается, и это поражает Изуру больше всего остального. Изуру пятится, натыкается на стену, разворачивается и бежит на улицу, провожаемый недоуменными взглядами рядовых. Там он долго стоит, прислонившись к прохладной каменной кладке, и пытается прийти в чувство.  
  
\- Подглядывать нехорошо, Изуру, - капитан почти касается его уха губами, и по всему телу пробегает дрожь.  
  
\- Я не хо… простите, капитан… - Кира разворачивается к Ичимару лицом, тот безмятежно спокоен, будто все увиденное было только фантазией Изуру.  
  
\- Не хотел, говоришь? А чего хотел?  
  
\- Н-ничего, - голос срывается, дыхание ни к черту.  
  
\- Вот как? Ты пробежал через пол-Сейрейтея без всякой причины, чтобы просто увидеть меня?  
  
\- Нет. То есть… я не думал, что вы и лейтенант Мацу… - капитан вдруг резко зажимает рот Изуру рукой и телом припечатывает Киру к стене. Из-за ближайшего угла выходит и поворачивает в противоположную от них сторону капитан Айзен. Изуру кажется, на его лице проскальзывает усмешка.  
  
\- Поговорим о твоем поведении вечером, - бросает Ичимару, и давление пропадает. Мгновение спустя Изуру видит, как вдалеке, рядом с Айзеном, возникает вторая фигура в капитанском хаори._  
  
  
Кира проснулся с восходом, выкарабкался из душных объятий клейкого вяжущего сна. Солнце только поднималось над горизонтом, и не оно одно: у Изуру обнаружился такой стояк, что пришлось прикусить губу и с беспомощным стоном откинуться обратно на футон. Спустя несколько медитативных минут, он все же заставил себя отправиться в душ, где стоял неоправданно долго, стараясь смыть с себя последствия ночи.  
  
Все утро Изуру не находил себе места, волнуясь тем сильнее, чем меньше времени оставалось до разговора с Оторибаши. Кира заучил речь наизусть, поменяв слова сотню раз и в красках представив себе все возможные ответы. Он слонялся по окрестностям, нарезая круги вокруг отряда, не попадаясь никому на глаза, и все произносил и произносил про себя на разный лад фразы, что должен будет выложить капитану. Разговор маячил впереди, как гигантский рот пустого с зарождающимся серо.  
Наконец дальнейшее отлагательство стало невозможным, солнце уже вовсю сияло и успело высушить мокрые после душа волосы. Неуложенные, они развевались при каждом шаге, придавая Изуру несколько романтический вид, смягчая черты лица и даже выражение глаз. Именно поэтому он предпочитал не показываться в таком виде, но сегодня волнение было так велико, что он попросту забыл о необходимости привести себя в порядок. Изуру было слишком стыдно перед Оторибаши и всеми остальными, чтобы он мог думать о чем-то ином.  
  
Кира прощупал рейацу, убедившись в том, что капитан уже на месте, почтительно опустился на колени перед седзи и решительно позвал:  
  
\- Капитан. Разрешите войти?  
  
Ответа не последовало, но седзи раздвинулись, и Оторибаши, освободив путь, сделал пригласительный жест.  
Кира вошел, подождал, пока капитан займет место за столом, поднял взгляд – ему казалось, такие вещи нужно говорить, непременно глядя в глаза, - и выпалил на одном дыхании:  
  
\- Я повел себя низко и недостойно, я поставил вас в неприятное положение и запятнал честь отряда. Я пойму, если вы больше не захотите видеть меня в своих рядах, и приму любое наказание.  
  
Ни голос, ни тон Изуру не подвели, все же готовился он не зря, но Оторибаши молчал, и это молчание с каждой секундой становилось все громче. Кира опустил глаза, отмечая, что капитан выглядит помятым. Наверное, его вчерашний вечер был несладким, а может, и ночь тоже не прошла спокойно.  
  
\- Присядь, - наконец произнес Оторибаши, указывая Кире на стул по другую сторону стола. Изуру послушался.  
  
\- Разве ты недостаточно себя наказал? – голос капитана звучал устало.  
  
\- Что вы имеете в виду?  
  
\- То, что ты с собой делаешь, Кира.  
  
\- Я… не понимаю, - недоумевающий взгляд Изуру подтвердил слова.  
  
\- Ты был ему важен, - Оторибаши разглядывал Киру так внимательно, словно видел его впервые. Наверное, всему виной растрепавшиеся волосы, с ними он выглядит иначе, мягче и младше.  
  
\- Откуда вы знаете? – Изуру снова потупился, волна раздражения опять начинала расти.  
  
Оторибаши вздохнул, и на стол перед Кирой опустился матовый коричневатый лист, почерк на котором был до боли знакомым.  
  
«Изуру чувствительный и исполнительный мальчик. Несмотря на все таланты, нуждается в постоянном одобрении и внимании, но строгого контроля следует избегать. Советую не быть к нему слишком снисходительным, твердой руке он покорится скорее. Впечатлителен, совестлив, исключительно верен, склонен к излишней рефлексии. Первое время будет нуждаться в глубокой поддержке, не стоит предоставлять его самому себе. Наберитесь терпения и передайте, что на банкай я даю ему год».  
  
\- Что… это? – шепотом.  
  
\- Капитаны всегда составляют досье на подчиненных и оставляют друг другу инструкции, но эта совсем не похожа на другие, ты и сам видишь, что и как здесь написано.  
  
Кира молчал, пытаясь совладать с эмоциями. Чтобы капитан Ичимару и вот так… «исключительно верен»… да он же предал его, отвернулся, и только когда Мацумото рассказала, как именно обстояли дела, осознал тяжесть своей ошибки. Не предоставлять самому себе, избегать контроля… он считал его талантливым… Получается, капитан смотрел за ним так пристально, что только слепой или полный идиот мог не заметить. Он и есть тот самый идиот.  
  
\- Послушай меня, - позвал Оторибаши, и Кира поднял взгляд. Наверное, он действительно впечатлительный, и вся гамма чувств читается на лице. – Все, чего я жду от тебя сейчас, Кира, это искренность. А вот капитан Ичимару ждет банкай.  
  
Оторибаши говорил так, словно Гин Ичимару мог войти в любой момент и проверить, как Изуру исполняет его поручения, словно он все еще его капитан. Наверное, Оторибаши был совершенно прав, именно так Кира ощущал себя – лейтенантом капитана Ичимару, временно оставившего свои обязанности и вверившего его чужой заботе.  
  
\- Скажи мне, Кира, можем ли мы с капитаном Ичимару объединить наши ожидания? Есть ли шанс, что ты их не обманешь?  
  
\- Да, - выдохнул Изуру, сжимая в руках лист. Разве на это можно ответить что-то, кроме «да».  
  
\- Разрешите идти? – Кира чувствовал, что находится на пределе, еще немного, и эмоции прорвутся через границы. Хотелось выйти на воздух, здесь, в кабинете, его стало слишком мало.  
  
\- Разрешаю, - произнес Оторибаши, потерев пальцами виски.  
  
Изуру выскочил наружу слишком поспешно, и даже не поклонившись, нарушая правила этикета. В его пальцах все еще был зажат листок с характеристикой – протянувшаяся из прошлого рука. Он просто не мог не забрать его с собой, и Оторибаши его не остановил.  
  
  
\- Чего это ты тут пылаешь? – ну да, рейацу Кира скрыть не догадался, и она, надо думать, пестрела всеми цветами и чувствами, привлекая внимание. Хисаги, по всей видимости, наблюдал за ним, привалившись к соседнему дереву, - после разговора Изуру отправился к ближайшему островку природы - уже несколько минут, как можно было его не заметить?  
  
\- Да так, ничего, - Изуру поднялся, намереваясь перейти куда-нибудь в более уединенное место.  
  
\- Слушай, кончай от меня бегать, - Шухей преградил ему путь.  
  
\- С чего ты взял, что я от тебя бегаю?  
  
\- Думаешь, я дурак?  
  
\- Что ты говоришь, конечно, нет.  
  
\- Так в чем тогда дело? Ты серьезно считаешь, что если психануть вот так перед всеми отрядами, а потом свалить, это никого не касается? Решил, что раз капитан Мугурума вернулся, мне теперь на все плевать? – Хисаги чувствительно встряхнул Киру за плечо.  
  
\- Прости, - ответил Изуру, помолчав. – Я действительно решил, что не стоит беспокоить тебя своими проблемами.  
  
\- Придурок.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Что слышал. Придурок ты, Кира. Весь Готей на ушах из-за тебя, на каждом углу обсуждают, ни хрена себе ты не беспокоишь! Кончай это, понял? Хреново тебе – приходи. И вечером чтобы притащил свою задницу в девятый, а то я сам тебя приволоку.  
  
Хисаги выглядел решительно, и думать, что свою угрозу он не выполнит, было бы недальновидно. Изуру улыбнулся. Сегодня какой-то удивительный день. И стоило вчера так бежать от прошлого, если сейчас оно настигло его так легко, причем не ужасами, которых он ждал, а теплом. Капитан Укитаке был так прав: в том, что ушло, осталась не только тянущая боль, там было место и радости. И если пытаться избавиться от одного, другим тоже придется пожертвовать, поэтому нужно, наверное, действовать как-то иначе: не пытаться запереть все воспоминания в дальней комнате, чтобы навечно повесить туда замок, а найти способ примириться с ними.  
  
\- Придешь? – Шухей все еще стоял рядом.  
  
\- Приду.  
  
\- Кстати, классная прическа, так и ходи, - похвалил Хисаги, прежде чем скрыться в шунпо. И Кира рассеянно пригладил волосы – капитану Ичимару она тоже нравилась, а Кире нравился Ичимару, и причин не сделать ему приятно не было. 

 

 

## Часть 5

Неповоротливая черная бабочка на мгновение закрыла половину солнца, а затем грузно опустилась на руку Изуру.  
  
\- Пятнадцатый сектор. Нападение пустых. Собери небольшую группу и отправляйся. Тринадцатый отряд уже на месте, - голос у Оторибаши приятный и плавный.  
  
\- Будь осторожен, - добавил капитан, когда Кира был уже готов рассеять кидо.  
  
Изуру можно было поручить даже вырастить сорок розовых кустов за ночь и утром обнаружить их на указанном месте. В том, что любое задание будет выполнено в срок, сомневаться не приходилось. Наверное, порой капитаны других отрядов даже ставили Киру своим лейтенантам в пример. Ну, хотя бы до вчерашнего дня. Про таких, как он, говорят «прекрасный исполнитель», а затем, по прошествии лет, «сгорел на работе». Кира быстро справился с выбором шинигами в летучий отряд – взял двух бывалых и примерных и одного новобранца, чтобы набирал опыт. Выдвинулись тоже быстро, но темп пришлось сбавить – новичок не поспевал за Кириным шунпо. И чему их только учат в Академии?  
  
Над Руконгаем собирались тучи. Видимо, вечером доползут до Сейрейтея, и снова зарядит на целую неделю. Отвратительно выходить с утра под унылую морось, в отряде тут же появляется масса болеющих, так и ходят в четвертый, то ли симулируют, чтобы не носиться несколько часов кряду по тренировочному полигону, то ли дождь и вправду приносит с собой хандру, разливающуюся по телу.  
  
\- Тебя за смертью посылать! – выкрикнул вместо приветствия Абарай.  
  
\- Ренджи? Разве здесь не тринадцатый отряд должен патрулировать?  
  
\- Ну… - кажется, Абарай слегка смутился. – В общем, капитан меня выгнал. Говорит, в кабинете от меня никакого толку. Мол, остается надеяться, что в поле я проявлю себя лучше. Я думаю, он просто волнуется за Рукию, вот и послал.  
  
\- И где она? – Изуру безотчетно предпочитал обходить все темы, где затрагивались отношения капитанов с лейтенантами.  
  
\- Там, - Ренджи неопределенно махнул рукой, и Кира прислушался к чувствам – вдалеке действительно маячила рейацу Рукии Кучики. – Погналась за пустым. Они здесь с самого утра появляются целыми группами, но слабенькие. Разбегаются, как только видят, что их ждут.  
  
\- Ясно, - Изуру махнул рукой подопечным, и они рассредоточились, чтобы занять наблюдательные посты.  
  
\- Ты как сам? – поинтересовался Абарай, слегка прищурившись.  
  
\- В каком смысле?  
  
\- Ну, знаешь, ты вроде был на взводе. Кучики-тайчо запретил обсуждать, но если что, ты, в общем, - психолог из Ренджи получался так себе, - не раскисай, мы все за тебя! Даже Рукия.  
  
И Кира на миг задумался, кто эти самые «все» и почему у них не находится тем поинтереснее. Даже Рукия? Ну да, все правильно, Рукия ненавидела капитана Ичимару. Должно быть, Изуру кажется ей извращенцем.  
  
\- Ясно, - снова сказал Кира.  
  
Рейацу Рукии вдруг взорвалась столбом света. Изуру и Ренджи, переглянувшись, устремились на помощь и прибыли как раз вовремя, чтобы оттеснить исполинскую тварь со слюнявым ртом подальше от Кучики и жмущихся за ней шинигами.  
  
\- В чем дело? – Ренджи непонимающе взглянул на подопечных Рукии.  
\- Его рот! – выкрикнула она. – Осторожно!  
  
Кира как раз обернулся, чтобы своими глазами рассмотреть, что не так с подчиненными тринадцатого отряда, когда в него прилетел теплый пенящийся сгусток. Изуру только и успел, что поморщиться от отвращения, глядя, как слюна пустого стекает под косодэ, дальше все было слишком быстро. Пустой молниеносно ринулся на Киру и мазанул когтистой лапой. Изуру же, вместо того, чтобы рассечь его голову занпакто, только прикрылся рукой, немедленно почувствовав, что держать меч больше не может – на груди расползалось алая полоса, куда с шипением струилась отвратительная белая пена.  
  
Подоспел Абарай. Падая, Изуру слышал его голос, велящий Забимару рубить врага. «Исключительно верен», - возник откуда-то из подсознания шелестящий шепот капитана Ичимару, и Кира закрыл глаза.  
  
_Солнце бьет в лицо. Ичимару-тайчо стоит напротив, поигрывая занпакто. Он у него совсем короткий, похож скорее на вакидзаси, никто и не заподозрит, что им Гин может мигом дотянуться, куда угодно. В этом весь Ичимару. Шинигами рождают занпакто из собственной души, и вот она, натура Гина: скрытое маской смертельное жало. Серебристые волосы, подсвеченные солнцем, сияют, рисуя вокруг головы капитана ореол.  
  
\- Ну что ты снова застыл, Изуру? Порой надо просто действовать или отказаться от притязаний.  
  
Кира бросается на тайчо. Все его прошлые атаки провалились, Ичимару играючи отбивал их, не двигаясь с места. Слышится металлический лязг – клинок встречается с клинком. Снова неудача. Где-то неподалеку тихо журчит ручей, ровно и на одной ноте посвистывает, будто зовет, хототогису. Жарко, и Изуру очень хочется сбросить лишнюю одежду, но при капитане он не осмеливается.  
  
\- Сдался? – Ичимару жмурится.  
  
Кира собирается с силами, делает медленный вдох и уходит в шунпо, чтобы вынырнуть рядом с капитаном и успеть поразить его прежде, чем он сможет среагировать. Взять Ичимару-тайчо скоростью? Смешно даже подумать.  
Изуру бьет изо всех сил, поэтому не успевает притормозить, когда замечает, что капитан не защищается. Вместо занпакто, он прикрывается руками, а Кира вложил в удар слишком много энергии, чтобы остановиться. Лезвие, словно в замедленной съемке, рассекает запястья Ичимару, и белая ткань хаори тут же раскрашивается неровными красными пятнами.  
  
\- Капитан! – занпакто Киры летит на землю, а сам Изуру хватает руки капитана и спешно накладывает кровеостанавливающее кидо. Ичимару опускается на землю, позволяя Кире заняться собой.  
  
\- Ух ты, кажется, я больше не могу держать меч, - он улыбается. Он, кажется, очень доволен этим фактом.  
  
\- Капитан! – обеспокоенно повторяет Изуру.  
  
\- Что ты заладил, Изуру, - нет, он положительно доволен.  
  
\- Вы в порядке?  
  
\- Конечно, нет. Ты разве не видишь? Подумать только, что за лейтенант у меня вырос, просто связывает капитану руки, - Ичимару наслаждается произведенным эффектом – в глазах Киры такая река сожаления, что куда уж там очистительным адским потокам. – Успокойся, Изуру. Я просто хотел посмотреть, как ты будешь меня лечить. Ты же будешь меня лечить, да? И теперь все отчеты – на тебе, я сегодня ранен, - капитан театрально вздыхает и медленно ложится на спину, раскинув руки. Кира не знает что делать, он просто смотрит, не решаясь ни нависать над Ичимару-тайчо, - а сейчас он именно нависает - ни прилечь рядом, ни поднять его, чтобы отвести к капитану Унохане. Он просто смотрит. И думает, что алые пятнышки на длинных белых пальцах, заостренные черты лица, сверкающее под солнцем хаори – это очень красиво.  
  
В кабинете капитан Ичимару демонстративно ложится на диван, закинув ноги на подлокотник, и велит Кире заниматься делами, принести чаю, нарисовать рыжую кошечку, развлечь его слухами о капитанах. Прилетает несколько адских бабочек, одна за другой. Первой Ичимару громко сообщает:  
  
\- Никак не могу. Ранен.  
  
Что он шепчет остальным, Кира расслышать не может. Немного спустя является лейтенант Момо, и капитан наконец поднимается. Изуру не может разобрать, о чем говорит с ней Ичимару, но ясно видит, как он с широкой улыбкой демонстрирует повязки на руках. Хинамори уходит, и капитан снова ложится. Кире он кажется обеспокоенным и притихшим, но спрашивать он не осмеливается, копается в бумажках до самой ночи, а взгляд так и притягивается к заснувшему Ичимару.  
  
\- Дыру на мне прожжешь, Изуру, - произносит капитан, когда Кира встает из-за стола и долго не сводит с Ичимару глаз, решая, как будет его будить. Капитан не улыбается, - во сне у него совсем другое выражение лица, у Киры просто дух захватывает каждый раз, когда он видит его спящим – поэтому фраза выходит едва ли не томной.  
  
\- Идем, поможешь мне, - продолжает Ичимару, и Изуру идет следом за ним в спальню.  
  
Света, что проникает сквозь седзи, недостаточно, в комнате полумрак, но капитан становится так, чтобы луна очерчивала его силуэт своим длинным призрачным языком. Ичимару поворачивается к Кире и разводит в стороны руки. Изуру понимает. Нетвердыми робкими движениями он развязывает на капитане оби, снимает хаори, а затем и косодэ. К хакама не притронуться – руки дрожат. Кира все же пробует, но все бесполезно, пальцы не слушаются.  
  
\- Ай-ай, Изуру, как нехорошо, ничего не умеешь. Хочешь, научу, как надо?  
  
Кира краснеет так, что, наверное, даже в темноте это заметно. Он тяжело дышит и никак не может выдавить из себя ни слова.  
  
Ичимару вздыхает и поворачивается спиной, справляется с хакама в два счета, даром что строил из себя беспомощного.  
  
\- Юката, Изуру, - звучит как-то грустно. Капитан указывает рукой в дальний угол комнаты, Кира следует туда и возвращается, сжимая мягкую, холодящую руки материю. На Ичимару смотреть нет сил. Помогая капитану попасть в рукава, Изуру касается пальцами его плеча и тут же отдергивает руку. Ичимару смеется.  
  
\- Какой же ты послушный мальчик, удавиться хочется.  
  
Киру накрывает. Он пятится к двери, бормочет что-то среднее между «спокойной ночи, тайчо» и «пожалуйста, перестаньте, а то…», вылетает на улицу разгоряченный, как капитан Зараки, нашедший противника, и долго стоит, прижавшись к подвернувшейся стене, пытаясь отдышаться. Хочется плакать, но из груди вырывается только судорожный смех. Какой же он придурок. В голове стучит: «Надо просто действовать или отказаться от притязаний»._  
  
  
\- Да тебе откуда знать, что он чувствует! Ты же сам – бесчувственный болван! – голос Рукии вернул Киру к жизни. Отчего же его собственный голос оказался слишком тихим…?  
  
\- Это я-то болван?!  
  
\- Именно! Придурок!  
  
\- Я тебя, между прочим, только что спас!  
  
\- Я и без тебя прекрасно справлялась!  
  
\- Да что ты вообще его защищаешь, ты же ненавидела этого Ичимару, сама говорила, что он мерзкий и скользкий, как змея!  
  
\- Идиот! Даже полных козлов, как ты, любят!  
  
\- Это кого ты назвала козлом?! Стой… что ты сказа…  
  
\- Тише! Он, кажется, очнулся.  
  
Кира приоткрыл глаза. Ему было не по себе от того, что невольно он оказался свидетелем такого разговора, все потому что следовало раньше заявить, что он уже пришел в сознание. А то будто бы специально лежал и подслушивал.  
  
\- Ты как? – Рукия помогла поднять голову. Грудь отвратительно ныла.  
  
\- Порядок, - произнес Изуру.  
  
\- Ага, вижу, какой порядок, - встрял Ренджи.  
  
\- Тащи-ка ты его в четвертый, все равно твоим туда надо. А я тут подежурю.  
  
Из угодий капитана Уноханы Изуру вырвался только к вечеру. И то пришлось выдержать невыносимо вежливый разговор с настоятельными рекомендациями провести ночь на больничной койке. Как он только это вынес? Судя по объяснениям, их пустой обладал способностью поражать противника слюной, от которой становилось невозможным поднять на него руку. У Киры случай был тяжелее остальных – слюна попала в кровь, именно поэтому он ненадолго потерял сознание. И если бы не лейтенант Абарай, неизвестно, чем бы это для него закончилось.  
Потоптавшись в нерешительности, Кира все же повернул к девятому отряду – обещал, ничего не поделаешь.  
  
\- О! А я думал, ты у Уноханы на всю ночь застрял, - улыбнулся Шухей, когда Кира возник на пороге. – Хорошо, что пришел.  
  
\- Я же обещал.  
  
Хисаги ловко поднял татами, запустил под него руку и, весело подмигнув, вытащил пузатую бутыль. Кира вздохнул. В общем-то, конечно, именно за этим он сюда и шел, но пить все же не хотелось. Только как теперь отказаться.  
  
Сомнения ушли после третьего круга. Черты лица Шухея будто бы стали мягче, тень от сакуры разрисовала тускло освещенную комнату кистью безумного художника, звуки разрезали воздух подобно лезвиям Сенбонзакуры.  
  
\- Да не загоняйся ты так, поговорят и забудут, - уверял Хисаги. – Вон, Комамура в прошлом году на луну выл, а кто теперь об этом помнит?  
  
\- Угу, - пробурчал Кира. Алкоголь всегда вгонял его в тоскливое состояние.  
  
\- Я знаю, что тебе хреново, да что там, уже весь Готей знает, - Шухей ободряюще похлопал его по спине.  
  
Пятый круг был уже лишним.  
  
\- Я не могу, понимаешь, не знаю, как без него быть! – Изуру уронил голову на руки. – А этот, да шел бы он к меносам. Я не должен так говорить и уже взял на себя обязательства… будто это что-то изменит! Он неплохой, просто…  
  
\- Ну-ну, понимаю, - со знанием дела вторил Хисаги. – Может, тебе перевестись? Мугурума-тайчо тебя точно возьмет! А как только освободится какое-нибудь лейтенантское место…  
  
\- Нет. – И как только Хисаги не понимает, что место Киры – в третьем отряде и нигде больше. Даже если там больше нет Ичимару, он все же живет в тех стенах.  
  
А после седьмого круга язык начал заплетаться, зато мысли потекли, ничем не сдерживаемые, из души прямо в мир, стараясь занять все окружающее пространство.  
  
\- Если бы он тлько врнулся, я бы все ему скзал, все! И не стял бы как ист..истукан тогда ночью. И плевать, слшишь?!, плевать, - Кира стукнул по столу, и масу подпрыгнули, расплескав саке, - на Мацумото, на правила, на стыд, н-на совесть, на все! У меня не осталось дже фтографии, ничего, нчего не осталось...  
  
\- А я ведь могу тебе помочь, - серьезно сказал Шухей. В деле распития саке он явно был покрепче, а еще он, наверное, был согласен по поводу Мацумото – эта женщина всегда имела на него особое влияние, а капитан Ичимару отнимал ее внимание. – Подожди здесь.  
  
Изуру было уже все равно, один он или нет. Хисаги вышел, от седзи дохнуло прохладой, а Кира просто продолжил жаловаться пятнистой тени на стене.  
  
\- Капитан И-чи-ма-ру, - ему казалось важным четко произнести имя, словно от этого зависело, услышат ли его, - я ваш.  
  
\- Закрой глаза, - Шухей остановился на пороге. Кира даже не оглянулся. – Эй, ты что, заснул?  
Изуру отрицательно помотал головой.  
  
\- Ладно, тогда смотри, - Хисаги втащил в комнату что-то громоздкое и положил ношу рядом с Кирой. Когда же он перевел на нее мутный взгляд…  
  
\- Ты… Ты совсем сдурел, Шухей?! – алкоголь выветрился моментально, глаза широко распахнулись. – Идиот! Чем ты думал?! Как тебе только в голову пришло?!  
  
Хисаги стоял, недоуменно глядя на объятого яростью Изуру, и пытался что-то сказать, но за криком его попросту не было слышно.  
  
Рядом с Кирой лежал, тараща пустые, без следа мысли, глаза в пространство рейгай капитана Ичимару. Видимо, Кагероза так его и не использовал, он слегка запылился, на правой щеке виднелся какой-то синеватый подтек, косодэ сбилось набок, хаори не было вовсе.  
  
\- Это же чудовищно, Шухей, чудовищно… - на Изуру навалилось отчаяние, никакого гнева не осталось. Было просто безвыходно и горько. Вот он, его капитан, безжизненный и только потому близкий, молчаливо лежит рядом. И какие причины побудили Хисаги принести его сюда? Для каких целей? Что, по его мнению, Кира должен был с ним делать? Невыносимо было думать, что это все, что осталось Изуру, чтобы не забывать, как выглядел капитан. Лица неизбежно стираются из памяти. Это ее задача – убирать устаревшие эмоции, красть запахи и цвета, затем она добирается и до слов, а потом уже проходится ластиком по самому человеку. И вот – от него остается лишь неясный контур. Кажется, ты в любой момент можешь воссоздать его лицо заново, но как только начинаешь вглядываться, черты ускользают. Так можно пытаться поймать тень от собственных пальцев или добежать до радуги. Бесполезно.  
  
\- Слушай… ну прости. Я не думал, что это будет так. Черт, я вообще не знаю что думал. Просто хотел сделать хоть что-нибудь.  
  
\- Давай отнесем его назад. Пожалуйста.  
  
На пустынных полутемных дорогах было хорошо, легкий ветерок обдувал тело, неся с собой запахи прелой листвы, далеких костров и сладкие благовония – кто-то в Сейрейтее, видимо, жжет их ночами напролет. Хисаги подхватил Ичимару справа, Кира – слева. Ну, не нести же его, как мешок. Длинные тени подрагивали на каменных стенах, и издалека, наверное, казалось, что двое шинигами тащат своего переусердствовавшего с саке капитана в отряд. Обыкновенный вечер, ничего особенного. Из ворот восьмого отряда показалась знакомая фигура. Шухей и Изуру немедленно скользнули за угол. Сердце Киры ухнуло куда-то вниз – только не это, только не она!  
  
\- Шухей-ку-ун? – лейтенант десятого отряда явно провела хороший вечер. Судя по игривой интонации и номеру отряда, откуда она вышла, без алкоголя там тоже никак не обошлось, но на способности чувствовать рейацу это никак не отразилось.  
  
\- Ме-енос, - протянул Хисаги.  
  
\- Шухей-кун, почему ты прячешься? С тобой Кира-кун? Выходите, я же вас вижу.  
  
Кира с ужасом взглянул на Хисаги. Нужно было бежать, но как бежать на ватных ногах, когда хмель все еще прижимает к земле?  
  
Рангику решила проблему раньше, чем лейтенанты нашли путь к отступлению. Один шаг шунпо – и вот она уже стоит перед тремя застывшими фигурами.  
  
\- Шухей-кун, поче… - Мацумото не договорила. Бросилась к Ичимару, только мелькнули на свету рыжие волосы, и тут же поняла ошибку. Затравленно посмотрела на Изуру, который в ответ прикрыл глаза, не в силах выдержать этот взгляд. А потом просто вырвала из рук лейтенантов рейгай, опустилась на мощеную дорогу, сжимая его в объятьях, и зарыдала. Обреченно, безудержно, безутешно. Звук в тихом Сейрейтее разносился, наверное, до самой башни Раскаяния, какая-то потревоженная птица вспорхнула с соседней крыши, спеша убраться подальше. Волосы Рангику переливались под желтым светом фонаря, сейчас желтый казался Изуру цветом скорби. Ее плечи вздрагивали в такт всхлипам, а Кира все думал, что та же самая боль живет и в нем, и его тоже много лет назад ужалил капитан Ичимару, и ничего с этим не сделать. Изуру не мог больше смотреть на Мацумото прямо, поэтому с безысходной печалью вглядывался в дрожащую на стене тень, на ней он ясно видел знакомый острый профиль и пальцы Рангику, поглаживающие капитана по волосам.  
  
\- Мацумото-сан, - тихо произнес Хисаги, опустившись рядом и приобнимая ее за плечи.  
  
\- Что это у нас здесь? – из темноты вдруг возник Кьораку. Ну конечно, его отряд совсем рядом, он не мог не услышать. Нахмурившись, он шагнул к Мацумото, - полы кимоно взметнулись и медленно опустились - прикоснулся к рейгаю, затем поднял голову Рангику за подбородок, вгляделся в глаза.  
  
\- Нехорошо, - заключил Кьораку. – Ай, как нехорошо.  
  
Отстранив Хисаги, он ласково погладил Мацумото по голове и осторожно расцепил пальцы, сжимающие рейгай, затем легко подхватил безропотную Рангику на руки.  
  
\- Вот и все, - успокаивающе и печально. – Вы двое, оставьте это здесь и живо спать.  
  
Хисаги исчез немедленно, а Кира… Он смотрел и смотрел на брошенное тело, бледное и совсем мертвое, и понимал, что не может оставить капитана здесь одного.  
  
\- Изуру, - вздохнул Кьораку, угадав, по всей видимости, причину беспокойства. – Уже довольно. Иди к себе, мальчик, я позабочусь. С ним ничего не случится, все уже случилось. Давай.  
  
Кира встретился с капитаном Кьораку взглядом, тот смотрел серьезно, но очень мягко. Изуру отрицательно покачал головой. Капитан Ичимару безвольной куклой лежал на холодных камнях, и бросить его здесь было невозможно. Кьораку снова вздохнул, цокнул языком и пропал, чтобы через минуту вернуться и застать Киру уложившим голову Ичимару к себе на колени. Шунсуй склонился над Кирой, как несколько минут назад над Мацумото, и так же провел рукой по его волосам.  
  
\- Ничего, - проговорил он, забирая из рук Изуру рейгай. Сразу стало пусто. – Ничего, - повторил он, и Кира остался один. Собрав все силы, он ушел в шунпо и не останавливался до самого отряда, где не раздеваясь рухнул на футон. Мыслей, желаний, идей, ничего не было. Все поглотила пустота. 

 

 

## Часть 6

Кира открыл глаза и тут же закрыл их снова – голова взорвалась болью. Да еще это солнце, словно насмешка над всеми земными невзгодами. Оно встает каждый день, даже если чей-то мир разбивается на осколки, даже если кому-то уже никогда не проснуться с его лучами. Было бы куда правильнее, если бы небо сегодня и навсегда затянулось тучами, но этого не происходило. Память была к Изуру милосердна, некоторые моменты вчерашнего вечера саке погрузило на дно сознания, но все же он помнил достаточно, чтобы не пожелать пробуждаться.  
  
\- Лейтенант Кира, - опасливо послышалось из-за седзи. Чей-то силуэт отчетливо прорисовывался за бумажными створками.  
  
\- Да, - хрипло отозвался Изуру, спешно вскакивая – просто так никто не стал бы его беспокоить.  
  
\- Капитан Оторибаши просил проверить, в порядке ли вы, - черт, сколько же времени? Он, наверное, проспал все на свете. Хорош, нечего сказать.  
  
\- Сейчас буду.  
  
Кира стоял перед кабинетом уже через несколько минут, превзойдя по скорости хотя бы в этом капитана Ичимару – тот всегда собирался неторопливо, зато будучи готовым исчезал в одно мгновение.  
  
\- Простите, я… проспал, - виновато объяснил Изуру, закрывая за собой седзи.  
  
\- Не страшно, - отозвался Оторибаши. – О… - добавил он, повернувшись к Кире. Видимо, вся прошедшая ночь отражалась сейчас в его виде, а яростная головная боль добавляла и без того тяжелому взгляду чувства. – Может, тебе стоит сегодня отдохнуть?  
  
\- Нет, я готов приступить к обязанностям!  
  
\- Как знаешь. Все же стоило бы себя поберечь, мне нужен живой работоспособный лейтенант, а не его слабое подобие. Что пошло вчера не так? Я видел отчеты, но предпочитаю знать твою версию.  
  
Оторибаши отошел от стола, и взгляду Киры открылся бонсай из цветов, напоминающих взлохмаченные звезды, золотистые, как волосы главы третьего отряда и его лейтенанта. Рядом лежали небольшие ножницы, видимо, Изуру отвлек капитана, а еще, видимо, Роуз нашел бы общие темы с капитаном Укитаке, у того имелась целая коллекция миниатюрных деревьев.  
  
Капитан проследил за взглядом Изуру:  
  
\- Сезон хризантем, - пояснил он. Кира кивнул. И действительно, время неотвратимо катилось к зиме, которая каждый год отправляет проливных серых посланников заявить о своем скором приходе. И людям, как и шинигами, приходится спасаться карманным солнцем, цветущим до самого конца ноября. А затем приходит время воздушных змеев, взвивающихся в небеса, поближе к Ками, но даже они не смогут дотянуться до тех, кто окрасил собственной духовной сущностью окружающий мир. Одна из хризантем на бонсае Оторибаши отчего-то была серебристо-белой, словно выцветшее пятно на рыжем платье. – Так что произошло? Я жду твоих пояснений, Кира.  
  
\- Да. Я… - Изуру усилием воли заставил себя прекратить смотреть на бледную хризантему, -… был невнимателен. Это непростительно для лейтенанта. И если…  
  
\- Довольно, - Оторибаши приподнял руку в останавливающем жесте, обнажив невероятной пышности манжет – капитан так и не изменил своей привычке надевать под верхнее косодэ странного вида рубашки. – Я полагаю, если спросить тебя про вчерашний вечер, ответ будет примерно таким же?  
  
В глазах Изуру на миг проглянул страх.  
  
\- Про ваши похождения с рейгаем Ичимару мне уже известно, можешь не утруждать себя рассказом. Меня интересует только, когда в этой истории наконец наметится финал.  
  
Кира виновато опустил взгляд - ответить было решительно нечего. Оторибаши был прав во всем, и сейчас Изуру готов был провалиться сквозь землю или подняться к меносам. Как странно, что к ним приходится подниматься, а не наоборот. Впрочем, знай Кира раньше о планах Ичимару-тайчо, не медлил бы ни секунды: его место было бы там, между капитаном Ичимару и Айзеном.  
  
\- Я постараюсь больше не подводить вас, - проговорил Изуру себе под нос.  
  
\- Я знаю, - Оторибаши вдруг подошел и сжал плечо Киры, его пальцы были удивительно сильными. Наверное, этот жест должен был означать поддержку, но Изуру почувствовал себя еще более виноватым.  
  
\- Пойдем-ка прогуляемся, нужно вывести тебя на воздух, от одного твоего вида и у меня начинает болеть голова.  
  
Они неторопливо проследовали мимо полигона третьего отряда, переполошив тренирующихся шинигами, затем исчезли в шунпо и шли так до самого заброшенного поля, недалеко от Угендо, одновременно мерцая на соседних крышах. С Ичимару-тайчо у Киры никогда так не получалось, он отставал и выходил невпопад и немного не там, где ожидал его капитан. Ичимару улыбался и замечал, что доверяться не способному попасть в цель партнеру – опасно.  
  
\- Так что у тебя с банкаем, Кира? – поинтересовался Оторибаши, прогуливаясь по заросшей сорняками площадке.  
  
\- Я достиг материализации занпакто.  
  
\- Очень хорошо, - Оторибаши сцепил руки за спиной. – А что вообще такое банкай? И для чего он тебе?  
  
\- Банкай – вторая стадия раскрытия духовного меча, - ответил Изуру, словно по учебнику. - Он необходим, чтобы обрести большую силу.  
  
\- Зачем тебе эта сила, Кира?  
  
\- Чтобы…  
  
Изуру остановился и закрыл глаза, стараясь заглушить сотни маленьких молоточков, колотящих по вискам, и сосредоточиться на вопросе.  
  
  
_Снег. Не мелкий, барабанящий по крышам рис, а огромные пушистые хлопья. В Сейрейтее такого почти не бывает, разве что капитан Хицугайя выпустит Хьеринмару, но тогда уже не до созерцания красот. Ичимару-тайчо влетает в кабинет, где вовсю жарит ирори: капитан терпеть не может холод, так и передвигается от печки к печке.  
  
\- Кстати, Изуру, как там наш Вабиске? Не хочет ли явить свой лик? – интересуется Ичимару с неизменной улыбкой.  
  
\- Я почти добился материализованной формы, - отвечает Кира удивленно – капитан редко задает такие вопросы, но имя занпакто лейтенанта помнит.  
  
\- Вот как? Покажи, - требует капитан и тянет Изуру за руку, принуждая сесть рядом, – оттащить Ичимару от ирори в холода нет никакой возможности.  
  
\- Но… - Кира мнется, и капитан долго и пристально на него смотрит, во всяком случае, лейтенанту так кажется – непросто определить, что и как разглядывает Ичимару сквозь щелочки глаз.  
  
\- Проблемы с размером? Или с длительностью?  
  
\- Ч-что?  
  
\- Я говорю, он что, слишком большой? Или просто стеснительный, и ты не можешь уговорить его проявить себя на достаточный промежуток времени?  
  
\- А… нет… то есть…  
  
\- Вечно с тобой так, ничего вразумительного, а вроде такой разговорчивый с другими. Ну в чем дело? Не хочешь показать капитану свой занпакто, когда он так просит? – Ичимару вдруг тянется через Изуру к своему столу, почти ложится Кире на живот. В бок больно давит рукоятка Шинсо, а вот в пах капитану утыкается вовсе не меч.  
  
\- Мм? Надо же. Интересно, - Ичимару откладывает обретенный документ и пальцем поворачивает лицо Киры к себе. Руки у капитана холодные, он все еще не отогрелся. – Взгляни-ка на меня, Изуру, - лейтенант не смеет. – Боишься, да? Наверное, читаешь книжки про сюдо, то-то я видел тебя у библиотеки? – интонации у Ичимару совершенно издевательские. - Давай так, - капитан ведет пальцем по скуле Изуру, а затем быстро убирает руку, - представишь мне Вабиске во плоти – получишь поощрение. Договорились?  
  
Ответить Кира не успевает – к третьему отряду приближается рейацу капитана Укитаке. Наверное, он чем-то раздосадован, обычно его сила почти не проявляет себя.  
  
\- Ой, - произносит Ичимару с притворным страхом, - кажется, я попался. Вселенская доброта уже на пороге. И-зу-ру, спасай.  
  
\- Но что мне ему сказать? – Кира вскакивает, готовясь принять гостя.  
  
\- Откуда я знаю, придумай что-нибудь, ты же умница и спасешь меня, правда? - капитан улыбается, и Изуру знает, что сделает за эту улыбку все что угодно.  
  
Он встречает Укитаке у ворот отряда, несет какую-то ерунду, капитан болеет, спит, не может, совсем замотался, все можно передать через него, верного лейтенанта, нет необходимости беспокоить Ичимару-тайчо. Укитаке смотрит на него всепонимающим взглядом и отступает. Но когда Изуру возвращается, в кабинете уже пусто. К столу кнопкой пришпилена записка: «Придется и мне тебя спасти. Читай проверенных авторов, практика лучше теории». _  
  
  
\- … чтобы суметь спасти всех, кто в этом нуждается, - сформулировал наконец Кира.  
  
\- Достойный повод, - резюмировал Оторибаши, разглядывая свои пальцы, длинные и музыкальные. Наверное, он действительно играет на той скрипке, невозможно представить, чтобы он не умел извлекать прекрасные звуки из любого инструмента.  
  
\- Как, по-твоему, почему у тебя не получается? – спросил Оторибаши.  
  
\- Достижение банкая – сложная задача, далеко не всем удается с ней справиться.  
  
\- Особенно с таким подходом, верно. Послушай меня, - капитан приобнял Киру за плечи и увлек за собой по тропинке у импровизированных трибун – там когда-то наблюдали за тренировками и ожидали своей очереди молодые шинигами. Наверное, это поле все же используется кем-то: за столько лет тропинка должна была зарасти.  
  
– Банкай, - продолжал Оторибаши, – это не просто какая-то стадия, не отвлеченное искусство контроля занпакто. Ты должен не заставить меч подчиниться, но раскрыть собственную душу, потому что сила именно в ней. Искренность с самим собой – вот в чем ключ. Сможешь принять правду о себе – и она даст тебе мощь. В конечном итоге мы не сражаемся ничем, кроме правды. И от нашей уверенности в ней зависит исход боя. Иными словами, самый сильный противник проиграет, если его истина окажется слабее твоей.  
  
\- Я понял, - Кира вдумчиво кивнул.  
  
\- Я буду проверять твои успехи пару раз в неделю. И сегодня будет больше толку, если я сам разберусь с бумажной работой. Я не настолько жесток, чтобы смотреть, как ты стоически сносишь страдания, держась за голову.  
  
\- Слушаюсь, - тихо, опустив глаза.  
  
\- Вот и молодец, - Оторибаши окинул Изуру меланхоличным взглядом, махнул в знак прощания – кружева манжета на миг показались из рукава хаори – и двинулся прочь, а дойдя до конца поля, исчез. Кира стоял, обдумывая все сказанное и провожая фигуру взглядом. На самом деле, он смотрел в себя, где-то там, в глубине его сознания, кружились тяжелые пушистые хлопья и жарко горела ирори.  
  
  
\- Не помешаю, Кира-кун? – капитан Укитаке неторопливо вышел из-за трибуны. Сколько же он там находился? Неужели все время? – Прости, не хотел вас тревожить, невольно подслушал часть беседы, - руки Джууширо прятал в рукавах хаори, получалось подобие муфты. Холодно ему, что ли? Весь его вид был каким-то озябшим и хрупким. Впрочем, Изуру знал, что внешний вид капитана Укитаке обманчив, и за кажущейся беззащитностью скрывается океан силы, когда за ним не скрывается вновь подступившая болезнь.  
  
\- Что вы, капитан Укитаке… - Кира учтиво поклонился.  
  
\- Я часто гуляю здесь, эта площадка появилась в Готей 13 вместе со мной, - капитан беззаботно улыбнулся, словно все прошедшие столетия лежали не на его плечах, будто он рассказывал о каком-то своем древнем знакомом. – Идем, покажу мое любимое место, тебе оно пригодится, там совсем никого не бывает, кроме меня, но я не стану там тебя беспокоить.  
  
Изуру ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти вслед за Укитаке. Честно говоря, в присутствии капитана тринадцатого отряда Изуру было спокойно, какая-то зияющая дыра внутри закрывалась, и Кира чувствовал, что рядом с Укитаке можно не беспокоиться за слова и поступки. Беспокоиться он, конечно, не переставал, просто знал, что можно дышать немного свободнее.  
  
\- Капитан Оторибаши – неплохой человек, что скажешь?  
  
\- Да, неплохой, просто…  
  
\- Этого мало, да? Я понимаю. Я помню Гина, когда он еще был маленьким гением. Говоря откровенно, он мало изменился, время шло, а он оставался все тем же маленьким гением и сумел разглядеть то, что каждый из нас упустил, – настоящее лицо Айзена Соуске. Ты, наверное, думаешь, что он, этот Укитаке, может понимать и зачем ходит за мной? – Изуру приоткрыл рот, намереваясь возразить, но капитан махнул рукой: - Не надо, ты прав, я становлюсь все сентиментальнее. Но вчера вечером я видел капитана Оторибаши, и он был очень расстроен, я не знал, что ему сказать, может, ты знаешь, а, Кира-кун? Что можно сказать человеку, если он недостаточно хорош для тебя?  
  
\- Но он не недостаточно хорош!  
  
\- Вот как? Тогда, может, ты знаешь, как поговорить с человеком, если все твои слова посвящены другому?  
  
\- Не знаю…  
  
\- Ясно, - взору неожиданно предстал пруд, тот самый, у которого стоял Угендо. Кира ни разу еще не видел его с этой стороны. Капитан Укитаке, закашлявшись, присел у ствола облетающего красного клена. Листья падали прямо на воду и долго плавали, словно кораблики с алыми парусами, подгоняемые ветром, пока не случалось крушения и дождь с ветром не отправляли их на дно. Изуру опустился рядом, взволнованно глядя на Укитаке. – Не беспокойся, все хорошо. Знаешь, отпускать – одно из самых сложных решений. Нам все кажется, будто это предательство, затем мы долго жалеем себя, потом это входит в привычку. Позволь, я попробую помочь. Ты разрешишь мне, Изуру-кун?  
  
\- Да, Укитаке-тайчо, - Кира задумчив и встревожен. – Конечно.  
  
\- Славно, - капитан снова улыбнулся, солнечно, обезоруживающе. – В таком случае, жду тебя к восьми у старого колодца в западном секторе.  
  
\- Хорошо, Укитаке-тайчо, - недоуменно пробормотал Изуру.  
  
\- Приходи сюда, когда хочешь. Я тебе не помешаю, - напомнил Укитаке, прежде чем оставить Киру в одиночестве.  
  
Изуру просидел под кленом еще некоторое время, наблюдая, как огненные кораблики скользят по глади пруда, как длинные стебли камыша колышутся, когда мелкая рыбешка задевает их хвостом, как солнечный диск отражается в воде и покачивается, подернутый рябью, а затем побрел прочь. Голову наконец отпустило. Он заглянул на тренировочный полигон, проверил бараки, прошелся по вверенной отряду территории. Не покидало ощущение неприкаянности, будто все его существование здесь, в Готей 13, потеряло смысл.  
  
Вечер спустился незаметно, и прежде чем пойти в условленное место, Кира заглянул в девятый отряд. Ему хотелось заверить Хисаги, что ничего страшного не произошло, но Шухея на месте не оказалось. Дежурный сообщил Изуру, что лейтенант Хисаги заключен в карцер и пробудет там до самого утра, после чего отправится отбывать наказание в четвертый отряд. Причину заключения рядовой не знал, но Кире она была очевидна. А ведь его самого никто и не подумал наказывать, хотя он был виноват не меньше.  
  
В западном секторе Изуру появился с точностью, достойной королевских особ. Но ссутуленные плечи и загнанный взгляд делали сравнение неоправданным. Осенними вечерами темнеет быстро, вот и сейчас сумерки накрыли Сейрейтей за какие-то минуты, тени удлинились, здесь и там зажглись фонари, редкие светлячки – для них уже было поздновато – замерцали в темных зарослях по краям дороги. Рейацу лейтенанта Мацумото коснулась Изуру, будто погладила, и он двинулся ей навстречу.  
  
\- Мацумото-сан?  
  
Рангику стояла вполоборота, что-то пока невидимое Кире привлекало ее взгляд, но голову она все же повернула.  
  
\- Кира-кун.  
  
\- Почему вы здесь?  
  
\- Потому что у нас одна на двоих беда.  
  
Изуру приблизился. За Мацумото чернел тот самый колодец, никто не пользовался им вот уже несколько столетий, в этот сектор вообще заходили нечасто. Колодец смотрелся в небо единственным темным глазом, ворот над срубом давно канул в небытие, а может, и изначально отсутствовал, кто теперь разберет. Несколько досок сегодня мешали оку вглядеться в звездные небеса, а на них покоился знакомый Изуру рейгай.  
  
\- Что все это значит?  
  
\- В Сообществе душ нет кладбищ. Знаешь, зачем они нужны в Генсее? – от темноты отделился совершенно невидимый раньше капитан Укитаке и ступил к Кире. – Чтобы было место, где можно найти покой, чтобы остался символ, который позволит идти дальше, не предавая память о близком человеке, не стирая его из жизни. Я оставлю вас сейчас, вы сами знаете, что делать, - капитан Укитаке испытывающее взглянул на Рангику, грустно улыбнулся Изуру и, видимо, удовлетворившись результатом, вновь скрылся в сумерках.  
  
Воцарилась давящая тишина, плотная и терпкая. Кира различал в ней звук собственного дыхания, грудь Рангику тяжело, но совершенно неслышно вздымалась. С каждой секундой нарастал необъяснимый далекий гул, будто где-то ударили в колокол, и теперь звук медленно разносится по округе, сметая все на своем пути.  
  
\- Он всегда… - начала Мацумото, прерывая долгое звенящее молчание, -… уходил, не прощаясь. И я ждала. Просто теперь его не будет дольше, только и всего.  
  
Изуру взглянул на Рангику, он никогда раньше не смотрел на нее так, бессознательно старался избегать излишнего контакта. Что значила эта женщина, дикая, как камышовая кошка, для капитана Ичимару? Становилась ли она с ним кроткой, или он любил ее как раз за строптивый нрав? Что она чувствовала, когда капитан играл с Кирой? Ведь он играл, и об этом знал весь Готей 13. Сказал ли он ей хоть что-то перед уходом? Сплошные вопросы, ответы на которые сейчас уже не имеют никакого значения.  
  
\- Шаккахо! - выкрикнула Рангику, посылая большой огненный шар прямо в рейгай. Кира вздрогнул. Пламя радостно охватило Ичимару, зализало одежду, перекинулось на руки. Пальцы тут же оплавились, его прекрасные длинные пальцы, потекли какой-то зеленоватой жижей. – Гори синим пламенем, Гин.  
  
\- Давай, Кира, твоя очередь, - произнесла Мацумото, кусая губы.  
  
\- Почему… почему так?  
  
\- Он предпочел бы сгореть, а не утонуть.  
  
\- Я так часто посылала его к меносам... - хихикнув, неожиданно продолжила Рангику, явно близкая к истерике.  
  
Изуру отвернулся – смотреть на истлевающего Ичимару было выше его сил. Чтобы не встретиться взглядом с пустыми глазницами, Кира уставился в небо. Там, прямо над колодцем, откуда теперь то и дело выстреливали искры, оставляя длинный дымящийся след в воздухе, лежал плашмя лунный серп, словно безумная улыбка. Вот как. Он улыбается… Значит, все правильно.  
  
\- Шаккахо! – огонь, сорвавшийся с кончиков пальцев Изуру, вгрызся в тело капитана. Пламя вздыбилось, лизнуло лунный оскал и весело затрещало, неузнаваемо искажая черты лица Ичимару.  
  
Кира снова отвернулся, это было невыносимо. Где-то в глубине души он понимал, что именно так стоило поступить, но все же это было невыносимо. Мацумото беззвучно плакала и что-то шептала, глядя прямо в огонь. На ее щеках отчетливо виднелись влажные дорожки. Изуру наконец нашел в себе силы посмотреть в костер, где должно было гореть его отчаяние, но сгорали почему-то надежды – так ему казалось. От Ичимару уже ничего не осталось – как же быстро можно разрушить иллюзию, если найти в себе силы взглянуть на нее прямо, не прячась за пеленой своих желаний.  
  
Доски хрустнули, и Кира распахнул глаза. В зрачках отразились последние огненные всполохи – конструкция обрушилась, и все, что осталось от капитана Ичимару в этом мире, полетело на дно, подмигнув Изуру напоследок снопом искр. Пепел взметнулся и медленно закружился крупными серыми хлопьями, совсем как снег. Колени Киры дрогнули, он опустился на землю, пряча лицо в ладонях.  
  
Он слышал, как ушла Мацумото. Кажется, ее увел капитан Кьораку, но поручиться за это Изуру не мог. А затем чьи-то руки опустились и на его плечи.  
  
\- Идем со мной, - ласково проговорил Оторибаши, заставляя Киру подняться на ноги.  
  
И Изуру пошел. Он оглянулся только раз, чтобы увидеть, как лунный серп, глядящийся в черный глаз колодца, улыбается во весь рот. 

 

 

## Часть 7

\- Что же мне с тобой делать? – со вздохом спросил Оторибаши. Ответ, конечно, не требовался, да и не имелся – не существует точных инструкций по залечиванию нефизических ран.  
  
\- Простите меня, - Изуру сидел на ступенях, ведущих к главным зданиям третьего отряда, куда чуть не на руках притащил его капитан, и понуро разглядывал собственные колени.  
  
\- С этим я уже разобрался, Кира, но что дальше? Так и будем танцевать вокруг нетленного образа Ичимару? – Изуру покосился на Оторибаши: его поза, невидящий взгляд, интонации – все говорило о досаде и унынии. – Что он сделал с тобой, мальчик?  
  
Изуру дернулся: Ичимару-тайчо любил называть его так. Тот самый Ичимару-тайчо, что умудрился за какие-то несколько десятков лет сделать его печальным, покорным судьбе орудием, игрушкой в капитанских руках. Тот самый Ичимару-тайчо, что бросил всех, кому не посчастливилось полюбить его и возложить на него свои надежды. Тот самый Ичимару-тайчо, что посмел умереть, оставив за собой последнее слово, которое навсегда запечаталось усмешкой на его губах. Шут. Мерзавец. Бессердечный.  
  
Ничего. Он не сделал ничего. Но как-то умудрился украсть все улыбки, перетянул на себя, поэтому в его присутствии никто не мог смеяться. Он не сделал решительно ничего, и от этого Изуру было еще хуже, ведь теперь уже не переиграть партию. Это словно потратить всю жизнь на возведение дворца, чтобы узнать, что он никогда не будет построен, и в результате у тебя только бесчисленные рисунки с декорациями и торчащие среди груды камней балки – несбывшийся остов.  
  
\- Неужели ты так дорожишь этой печатью оставленного на лбу? Ичимару так и будет стоять за твоей спиной, а место капитана третьего отряда сочтут проклятым, потому что никто не задерживается здесь надолго, никто не может его заменить?  
  
\- Не говорите так.  
  
\- Ты совсем потерял голову, Кира, но это твой отряд, а я – твой капитан, хочешь ты того или нет. Ичимару покинул нас, так дай себе шанс, отпусти его.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
\- Что значит «хорошо»? Кира, почему бы тебе не начать говорить то, что ты действительно думаешь?  
  
\- Но я думаю, что вы правы.  
  
Перед глазами Изуру стояла картинка: тело с синим подтеком на щеке, с сочащимися зеленой жижей пальцами, отсутствующий взгляд устремлен в небеса. Лейтенант готов был согласиться с чем угодно, но образ горящего Ичимару – единственное, о чем он мог думать.  
  
В зарослях облепихи неподалеку послышался шорох, Оторибаши насторожился, и даже Кира немного собрался.  
  
\- Да вы достали, блин, своим нытьем. Да еще понасажали какой-то хрени! Роуз! Ну помоги же мне!  
Оторибаши не двинулся, и капитану Хирако пришлось выбираться из колючих зарослей самому.  
  
\- Так, - деловито произнес Шинджи, подходя ближе, - а это наш страдалец. Ну и задолбал же ты его, смотрю. Роуз кого угодно задолбает занудством пополам с философией, - последнее было обращено к Изуру. – А что, глазки ясные, прическа, правда, все портит, ты б его постриг, что ли. Будешь стричься? – вопрос тоже предназначался Кире, но ответа никто не ждал. – Послушный, говоришь? Ну-ну, а я-то думал, этот Гин – зверушка Соуске, а он и своих, значит, завел.  
  
\- Не смейте! – Изуру поднял на Шинджи полный гнева взгляд.  
  
\- Оу, так мы не в прострации? Кусаться этот недолис тебя тоже научил, или только лаять? – Кира вскочил, Хирако широко улыбнулся и шагнул к нему. - Вот что, герой-любовник, чтобы через пятнадцать минут я слышал твой храп, а то приду и проверю, понял? Я тут Роуза пока проинструктирую насчет твоих загонов, а увижу тебя с постной мордой завтра, губы пластырем к ушам приклею. Все возражения можешь опустить, свободен, проваливай.  
  
\- Ну зачем ты так, - покачал головой Оторибаши, поднимаясь. – Кира, я зайду к тебе попозже, не оставишь нас сейчас?  
  
\- И одеялко подоткнет, и монстров прогонит, будь уверен. Ты бы мальчику еще хентай почитать дал, может, мозги бы прочистились, или сам почитай ему на ночь, идиллия просто.  
  
\- Кира, - мягко проговорил Оторибаши, и Изуру услышал просьбу, коротко поклонился и пошел прочь.  
  
Сна не было ни в одном глазу, Кире ничего не оставалось, как бездумно слоняться по Сейрейтею, вглядываясь в изменчивые тени и мрачно проглядывающие сквозь сумрак очертания зданий. Ноги несли его сами, нечего было удивляться, что в конце концов он оказался в месте, куда Ичимару привел его в достопамятную ночь перед уходом. Изуру не был там с той самой битвы с капитаном десятого отряда, обходил стороной, чтобы не вспоминать и не думать, мог ли он изменить хоть что-то, но сегодня было можно. Когда луна так улыбается, а прах развеявшихся надежд покоится на дне колодца, можно все.  
Кира поднялся на пустынную площадку – неудивительно, ни у кого не было причин, чтобы приходить сюда, кто знает, почему капитан выбрал тогда именно это место. Может, как раз за его уединенность. Вот там Кира стоял в прошлый раз, а здесь стоял Ичимару и тянул вверх уголки губ так, что от выражения его лица становилось сильно не по себе. Изуру глубоко и медленно вдохнул, прислушался к себе, стараясь понять, где болит. Болело только в груди, от воющей пустоты. Кира вскочил на крышу, ближе к небу - никакого ветра, в Сейрейтее полный штиль, ночь молчания по ушедшему капитану.  
  
\- Не спится?  
  
Кажется, Изуру ошибся, был еще один человек, чьи воспоминания были связаны с этим местом.  
  
\- Нет, Мацумото-сан.  
  
\- Вот и мне тоже. Ну какой мерзавец, да? – Рангику сидела на покатой крыше, глядя на улыбающийся лунный рот. Видимо, Кьораку нашел нужные слова, а может, Мацумото сама была слишком непостоянна, чтобы задерживаться на одной эмоции надолго, ведь чтобы согреться, следует сначала замерзнуть, иначе никакого удовольствия от тепла не получить, но на ту отчаявшуюся заплаканную Рангику, что Изуру видел с полтора-два часа назад, она уже совсем не походила.  
  
\- Не знаю, - Кира помолчал. – У него не было обязательств лично передо мной, - он отвел взгляд от медной волны волос Мацумото. Слишком теплый оттенок, они оба были для Гина слишком теплыми, даже Айзен, и тот не отличался внешней холодностью, если бы не глаза. Словно Ичимару бессознательно пытался отогреться, растопить иней, окутывавший его белесой пеленой с ног до головы. Пыльное, словно пепел расшалившегося Хайнеко, облако скрыло скалящийся полумесяц.  
  
\- Какой же ты дурачок, - улыбнулась Рангику, запрокинув голову, чтобы встретиться с взглядом Изуру.  
  
\- Почему вы так говорите?  
  
\- Ты серьезно? Он задолжал тебе больше, чем мне, разве не понимаешь? – Мацумото выглядела удивленной, будто Кира не смог сложить два плюс два. – Вечно с ним было так, поиграет и бросит, и за руку не поймаешь – слишком ловкие руки, да и за язык тоже – слишком длинный. Ладно, Кира-кун, пусть теперь он подождет, где бы ни был. Я собираюсь заставить ждать себя очень долго, чего и тебе советую.  
  
  
_\- Изуру-у? Где же мой Изуру? - в кабинете распахнуты все створки шкафов, ровные стопки отчетов разбросаны, Ичимару сидит у стола, откуда вытащены все ящики, рядом в художественном беспорядке все их содержимое.  
  
\- Капитан Ичимару! - Кира откликается немедленно, как если бы стоял перед седзи и только и ждал зова, а не несся сломя голову из собственной комнаты, где пытался привести себя в порядок после карцера, откуда Ичимару вытащил его всего полчаса назад. Он оглядывает учиненный капитаном хаос, в его глазах одновременно отражается ужас и готовность разворотить весь кабинет, если это потребуется. - Что... вы делаете?  
  
\- Где у нас поздравительные открытки? Хотел засвидетельствовать капитану Кучики мое почтение в связи с его непревзойденной твердолобостью, но здесь же ничего не найдешь!  
  
Кира, жестом фокусника доставший открытки, кажется, чуть не из воздуха, застывает:  
\- Но... капитан Ичимару... вы уверены, что хотите написать это капитану Кучики? Он же...  
  
\- Уверен, Изуру, уверен. Всегда мечтал ему это сказать. Не волнуйся, я включу строчку о том, что мой лейтенант был против и вовсе не думает про достопочтимого Кучики-доно таких вещей. Кстати, ты нужен мне сегодня на всю ночь.  
  
\- Хорошо. То есть... не надо строчку, - Изуру путается, потому что Ичимару вдруг сверкает глазами. Каждый раз, когда он открывает их, - слишком редко, чтобы лейтенант мог привыкнуть - для Киры сравним со вспышкой молнии: будто током ударили. - У вас будут еще какие-то пожелания?  
  
\- Пожелания? Хм, - Ичимару картинно задумывается, - пожалуй, я хочу, чтобы ты улыбнулся. У тебя такая волшебная улыбка, Изуру, как глоток свежего воздуха в душный день, как манящий росчерк Согьеку, как сочная мандариновая долька, как точная строка танка! - капитан в ударе, сегодня он необычайно разговорчив и кажется настроенным крайне благостно. Насколько Кира успел узнать Ичимару, такое поведение свидетельствует о беспокойстве, именно в моменты волнения капитан обычно упражняется в красноречии особенно резво. - Кстати, о поэзии, ты вел в Академии целый кружок, но так и не написал мне ни одного хайку. А я все жду, жду. Как же так, Изуру, совсем не хочешь посвятить своему капитану пару слов, я настолько тебя не вдохновляю?  
  
\- Нет, конечно, вдохновляете! То есть да, конечно, вдохновляете, - Кира снова путается в словах, и как только Ичимару всегда удается... столько лет прошло, а он все еще мгновенно вгоняет его в краску.  
  
\- И что же? Где? - капитан поднимается, расправляет хаори, пара кистей, что он положил на колени, потроша ящик, да так и забыл о них, летит вниз. Ичимару подходит и перехватывает открытки, накрывая пальцы вздрогнувшего лейтенанта, и задерживается так, улыбаясь в самые губы Изуру.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Стихи мне где. Ты стал плохо понимать меня, Изуру? Какие-то у нас разговоры с тобой односторонние. Ты во всем такой, м-м, пассивный? – интонации Ичимару скользят от вкрадчивых к обиженным и обратно. Кира снова краснеет и ненавидит себя за это. - Я обидел тебя? Или смутил? Какой ты медленный, ладно, не отвечай, ночью разберемся, у нас будет много времени.  
  
И ночь льется чернилами на лоскутное, в облаках, небо, а Кира идет за капитаном, не зная ни точки назначения, ни причины.  
  
\- Я так привык к тебе, Изуру. Без тебя, как без рук, - напевно проговаривает капитан.  
А потом разговаривать некогда: Хинамори не находит выхода своему отчаянию, ей так плохо, что Кира почти физически ощущает ее горе. Капитан Хицугайя бросается на Ичимару-тайчо, Ичимару – на капитана Хицугайю и Хинамори, Мацумото на капитана – сам черт не разберет, что у них там происходит. Кира знает одно: он будет защищать тайчо, потому что это его долг и его желание, а еще потому что писал эти дурацкие хайку десятками, сотнями, и все их дарил огню.  
  
Они уходят так стремительно, что капитану приходится взять Изуру за руку, чтобы не отставал. Ичимару бежит, его пульс так колотится, что Кира чувствует его через ладонь. Неужели появление Мацумото настолько выбило его из колеи? Изуру не понимает.  
  
Когда Ичимару наконец останавливается, они уже очень далеко от места схватки, рейяцу обоих мастерски скрыта, – тайчо постарался: по умению быть незаметным он дал бы фору самому хамелеону-Маюри – и за руку лейтенанта он больше не держит. Протянувшаяся ниточка рвется, Кира больше не знает о состоянии Ичимару ровным счетом ничего. Внешне он кажется таким же спокойным и расслабленным, как и всегда, даже не запыхался.  
  
\- Испугался? – участливо интересуется капитан, ведя Изуру какими-то неведомыми темными закоулками, – и не скажешь, что Сейрейтей. – За себя или за меня? – Ичимару резко останавливается: – Подожди здесь, подумай, - и исчезает. Только через минуту тщательного изучения местности Кира понимает, что они рядом с девятым отрядом, а еще через минуту он осмысливает проделанный путь – они обошли десятый отряд по такой дуге, словно там чума.  
  
Они порхают по Сейрейтею, словно пара воробьев, юркие и взъерошенные: пятый отряд, третий – капитан что-то забыл или что-то занес, снова девятый, шестой, затем вдруг поместье Кучики, откуда Ичимару выходит нервный и улыбающийся шире обычного. В его пальцах зажат колокольчик, – видимо, сорвал по дороге – который он тут же вставляет Изуру в волосы.  
  
\- Вот, чтобы не терялся, - капитан довольно улыбается, наблюдая за недоумением на лице Киры.  
  
\- Как же с ним холодно, Изуру, - жалуется Ичимару, отворачиваясь от поместья. – А ты как? Замерз? Может, мне стоило бы об этом позаботиться? Что скажешь, Изуру, согреть тебя?  
  
\- Я… тайчо… я не замерз, - у Киры от постоянного ожидания без движения ледяные пальцы и мурашки по всему телу, но признаться в этом капитану? Ни за что. Тем более, что от его слов сердце начинает гонять кровь с удвоенной силой – становится куда теплее.  
  
\- Какой врунишка, - Ичимару подступает вплотную, и Кира делает шаг назад, вжимается в подвернувшуюся стену. – Да еще и собой совсем не научился владеть, куда я только смотрел, - капитан сокрушенно качает головой. – Ну чего ты так нервничаешь, я же сказал «владеть», а не «овладевать».  
  
Капитан прижимается еще теснее и вдруг уходит в шунпо, забирая Киру с собой. И снова начинается гонка по Сейрейтею. Изуру задает несколько вопросов, но ответы невразумительны настолько, что он перестает донимать капитана. Ичимару то показывается, вручив Кире какой-нибудь сверток или папку, то снова исчезает.  
  
\- Хочу твой банкай, Изуру, - кокетливо бросает капитан, прежде чем скрыться за воротами двенадцатого отряда.  
  
\- А ты все мечтаешь, а я такой бесчувственный и жестокий. Хочешь, чтобы я тебя заметил, да? Чтобы погладил, чтобы поцеловал, – Ичимару замолкает. – Я все слышу, Изуру.  
  
\- Что, - голос срывается, и Кира прочищает горло, - вы слышите?  
  
\- Твои мысли, все твои мысли.  
  
И Кира надеется, что все же не все, иначе он не сможет смотреть капитану в глаза. Ичимару блаженно улыбается и снова исчезает. Кира остается сиротливо стоять с перевязанными лентой свитками в руках. В голове пусто. Хакама – очень удобная одежда для таких моментов.  
  
\- Шу-чу, - капитан забирает свитки, намеренно прикоснувшись к рукам Изуру, и вновь пропадает. Ветер гонит по небу комья сахарной ваты.  
  
\- А может, и не шучу, - шепчет Ичимару и тесно прижимается к Кире, а тот кусает свои бледные губы и не отстраняется. Но капитан снова скрывается, как всегда, а когда появляется, уже серьезен, насколько это возможно.  
  
\- Утром у нас встреча, Изуру, не проспи. Можешь зайти ко мне позже и рассказать, каких успехов во владении собой ты достиг, а я проверю. Я люблю проверять твои успехи. Кстати, чтобы завтра к Согьеку ни ногой. Марш в отряд. И будь умницей, всегда будь умницей.  
  
Кира слушается, а потом долго ожидает возвращения капитана. Он вынимает цветок из волос, но так и не выкидывает, мысли в беспорядке, и это к лучшему, он собирается ответить на приглашение, но Ичимару так и не является. А на следующий день капитан молчалив, просто стоит с приклеенной улыбкой позади Айзена и прячет руки в широких рукавах косодэ. И небо ясное, больше никаких сладких облаков. Только в такое небо и стоит уходить – никто не удержит._  
  
  
\- Он ничего мне не должен, - бросил Изуру в пустоту. Серебристая луна вновь показалась из-за туч, осветив пустынную крышу и выбелив челку Киры своим сиянием. Рейацу Мацумото уже затерялась вдали.  
  
Бабочка неслышно опустилась на плечо, и лейтенант вздохнул – время на воспоминания вышло. И все же, как же он не угадал тогда, что капитан прощается, как не увидел в нем мрачной решимости идти до конца, как упустил момент, когда нужно было помочь? И как посмел усомниться. Это он должен Ичимару-тайчо. И так много, что отдай он даже всего себя, этого бы не хватило. Как жаль, что уже слишком поздно. Никогда нельзя вернуть сказанных слов, прошлых чувств и упущенных моментов.  
  
\- Я жду тебя, - услышал Изуру и тут же развеял бабочку – ее крылья распались серым пеплом. Оторибаши, видимо, всегда честно выполнял обещания.  
  
  
Время лечит. Именно так говорят всем, чьи потери невосполнимы. Только забывают добавить, что лечит оно тех, кто хочет быть вылеченным, остальных же ловит во временную петлю, где они вынуждены вечно болтаться – не вздохнуть, не освободиться. Вот и на шее Изуру затянулась душащая веревка. Но капитан Оторибаши не имел привычки сдаваться. Вечерние разговоры стали традицией, дни полетели быстрее, рассыпались цветными осколками: где-то солнце, где-то свинцовые тучи. Коробка из-под стола перекочевала в комнату лейтенанта. Кира уже не боялся вопросов об Ичимару, но и не стремился к разговорам о нем, все действительно важное он оставил при себе и любовно перебирал, когда поблизости никого не было или когда очередное воспоминание подобно катане врезалось в окружающую действительность. Тогда Изуру весь день чувствовал себя больным и вечером шел к Хисаги или в одиннадцатый – Юмичика, несмотря на напускное презрение и едкие высказывания, всегда принимал его в такие моменты. Вечерами Кира часто видел невзначай проходящего мимо капитана Укитаке, тот мерцал белым морозным светом то здесь, то там, но не приближался. Кира решил, что он за ним присматривает. Оторибаши был крайне внимателен, тактичен, верен своему слову. Исправно интересовался успехами Изуру, не пропустил ни одной тренировки, куда часто заглядывал капитан Хирако. По всей видимости, чтобы отпускать язвительные комментарии, из-за которых Кира не мог сосредоточиться, но все же втайне ожидал – от них становилось как-то уютнее.  
  
«Ты уверен, что он у тебя не дебил? Вяленький он какой-то. Впрочем, у кого я спрашиваю, ты сам дебил еще тот», «Слушай, скажи ему не пялиться, мне кошмары приснятся от его взгляда», «А может, вам сообщество создать? "Тлен Сейрейтея: тоскуем вместе", что-нибудь такое. Успех будет оглушительный».  
  
Мертвый глаз гарганты больше не раскрывался, небо не полосовали трещины, река времени текла спокойно и размеренно. Кира усердно тренировался, он не понимал, что не так, почему-то ничего не выходило. Вабиске слушал его просьбы, кивал головой, клонил к земле чужие занпакто и задавал один и тот же вопрос: «Что будет, если ты проиграешь?». Изуру отвечал, что попробует снова, что покорится врагу, что любой, кто вступил в бой, уже проиграл, но все ответы были неверными. С неба все лило и лило, а затем наконец посыпался мелкий, тающий еще до земли снег. Ирору не разжигали.  
  
\- Пустые в Сейрейтее, - выслушав бабочку, сообщил Оторибаши будничным тоном, изящно отбросив за спину золотистую прядь. – Сходишь, Кира?  
  
\- Так точно. Сколько людей брать в отряд?  
  
\- На твое усмотрение. Там не слишком жарко, да и случайные жертвы среди шинигами не предвидятся. Западный сектор – заброшенный район.  
  
\- Западный сектор?  
  
Кира унесся мгновенно. Он не был там с тех пор, как остатки рейгая Ичимару упокоились на дне колодца, но услышав, что молчание этого места нарушено, не смог усидеть на месте. Даже отряд не собрал.  
  
Он почти не удивился, увидев по прибытии Мацумото. Был еще кто-то из одиннадцатого, но для этих любая битва в радость, так что их присутствие было ожидаемо. Изуру посмотрел на Рангику, и она, почувствовав на себе взгляд, посмотрела в ответ. Да, здесь они прекрасно друг друга понимали: ничто и никогда не должно нарушать священный покой этого места, где бродит, видимый только им двоим, призрак серебристого лиса, игривый и легкий.  
  
Кира бросился в атаку. Пустых было немного: шесть-семь, здоровые, но не особенно сильные, хотя после Айзена пустые то и дело появлялись затейливые – у неслучившегося бога была страсть к экспериментам. Первых троих разрубили сразу и вместе, а затем разделились, по шинигами на каждого. Изуру досталась синеватая зверюга с ослиным черепом и выступающими, как у гиены, ребрами.  
  
\- Ш-што, - зашипела она, подбираясь для броска, - не терпитс-са умереть? С-с-сейчас ты познаеш-шь мою с-силу. Молч-чи!  
  
На костлявом теле что-то зашевелилось, и через мгновение в Киру полетели сотни маленьких игл. Пара вонзилась в плечо, еще несколько – в руку, которой он инстинктивно прикрылся. Изуру собрался высвободить шикай, когда понял – голос пропал, связки не действуют, язык безвольно поник, а из мира ушли все звуки. Сгустившееся молчание угнетало. Без команды вызова Вабиске не дозовешься, да и кидо не применить. Кира атаковал, но пробить неожиданно крепкую маску не вышло. Что делать, когда слова не срываются с языка? Краем глаза Изуру видел, как к лежащей навзничь Мацумото приближается пустой, рейацу бойцов из одиннадцатого не чувствовалась вовсе. Он отскочил назад, спасаясь от серо и большого черного рта, выпустившего его. Напал снова. Безрезультатно. Вабиске гулко стукнул о костяной череп и… треснул. Положение становилось отчаянным, и Кира снова отступил, а потом еще на пару десятков шагов и еще, пока не наткнулся спиной на круглое око колодца. Пустой был совсем рядом, мысли замелькали с бешеной скоростью: «Слова – только ветер. Молчание порой куда красноречивее», «Изуру, спасай», «Я слышу все твои мысли».  
  
\- Вабиске, - произнес Кира одними губами. – Вабиске, я не проиграю, слышишь? Я не проиграю. Я должен спасти всех, кому понадобится моя помощь, и капитану тоже придется быть спасенным, хотя бы памяти о нем. Я не могу проиграть. Пожалуйста, поверь в меня.  
  
Кажется, где-то тонко звякнул колокольчик. Изуру почувствовал, как в глубине души поднимает голову его занпакто.  
  
\- Бан-кай, - проговорил Кира в оглушительной тишине, и пусть наружу не вырвалось ни звука, Изуру улыбался – он был уверен, что победил.  
  
***  
  
Уже позже, когда подоспела подмога, раненых унесли в четвертый и даже Оторибаши, похлопав его по спине и похвалив, удалился, Кира наконец остался один. По небу плыли пушистые сахарные облака, и этот сахар, складываясь в белые хлопья, падал Изуру на ладони, медленно истаивая, и серебрился на выглядывающем сквозь просветы солнце.  
  
\- Вы обещали проверять мои успехи, капитан, - шепнул Кира, прислоняясь спиной к холодным камням колодца. Изуру чувствовал, что больше ничего не должен, но это ничего не меняло. Видимо, Ичимару-тайчо все же был настоящим гением и изобрел особый путь связывания специально для своего лейтенанта, оплел своими речами, затянул улыбкой, сшил крупными стежками душу со своей собственной. Очень щедрый подарок, единственный в своем роде.  
  
Изуру поднялся, погладил рукоятку Вабиске, взглянул на расчищающееся небо, а затем – в колодец. Оттуда, вопреки всякой логике, ему улыбался серебристой дугой лунный серп. Изуру знал, что стоит капитану Ичимару позвать, и он немедленно ответит. Но пока еще было не время. И значит, до следующих сахарных облаков, Вабиске, подними голову.  
  
  
  
\------------------------


End file.
